You're Not Alone
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: Seth is a hybrid that finally manages to escape his captor. He's given to Dean and Roman to care for him until he's healed. The broken down man begins to fall for them both. And his Captor doesn't take too kindly to property running away. M/M fic. Full warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

_Hello there! I'm back ;A; I'll be continuing my old stories soon, writer's block is a bitch. _

_Anyway, this is a shield story that contains some sensitive material and is not for the faint of heart. This is NOT for kids, hence the rating. _

_Warnings: m/m/m relationships, non-con, BDSM themes, Dom/Sub relationships, supernatural characters, slash._

_if any of this offends you, please click away and dont flag. I will have this story on my archive of our own account as a back up. Okay? Enjoy!_

Seth stared blankly at the ceiling, his eyes counting the cracks in the wood. He could see stains from rain water all over. He focused on the constant 'drip-drop' of it as his self-proclaimed 'master' slid out of him. Seth was brought back into focus by a hard slap snapping his face the opposite direction. He cried out and stared directly into the cold blue eyes of his captor.

"You should know better than to disrespect me like that, boy" he growled. Seth trembled, eyes flickering to the other male in the room. He was here when Seth was first taken and he had disrespected this man one too many times.

So he broke his neck.

Seth whimpered and looked back at his captor. The man smirked and nodded at him. "I'm leaving town for business. Damien will keep you company." He slapped Seth's cheek a few times before walking off, thick boots echoing in the room.

Seth coughed weakly and slipped into unconsciousness.

Seth stared at Damien through his curtain of two toned hair, smirking slightly before putting his plan into action. He began squirming and making uncomfortable grunts. Damien glanced up.

"Quiet, peasant." He growled. Seth's left eye twitched slightly and he continued. "Just what is your problem?!" Damien snapped. Seth frowned. "I need to piss" he huffed. Damien's lip curled in disgust before he reached to the key around his neck. He wasn't even worried about Seth escaping once the shackles were off. Boss had told him that he'd broken the boy down and he had no fight left.

Or so he thought.

As soon as Damien uncuffed him, Seth tested the feeling in his wrists before nodding thankfully. Damien turned and Seth's eyes went wild. His mix-matched ears twitched and his tail jerked as he grabbed Damien's throat and slashed quickly before he could scream, the man's eyes rolled back and he instantly became dead weight. Seth quickly stole his pants and shoes and took off out of the window in the hallway. He could hear someone shouting behind him after he got a few meters away and he pushed himself to run faster. He couldn't let them catch him. Not again. He wouldn't end up dead like Johnny, better known as "Fandango". He wouldn't let those monsters use him as their plaything anymore.

Seth stumbled a few times, feeling weak from the abuse he'd taken. His bare chest got scratched up a few times from low-hanging tree branches. He fell once, scraping his cheek on a rock. He heard someone get closer behind him.

"Come back little kitten. Your ass is mine!"

Seth hissed. That man. Ryback, was it? That man was almost as brutal as his kidnapper was. He was nearly as crazed too. Seth picked up the pace but instantly regretted it as his ankle twisted and he slid down the side of a cliff. He did his best to shield his face and head and bit his lip bloody to keep from screaming when he landed.

Ryback snorted angrily and was about to follow when a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned and glanced to the larger man behind him known as 'Show' and nothing else. Show shook his head. "He's dead. We'll leave his body to the wolves. Someone's gotta tell Boss his boy got away and killed Sandow." He sighed. Ryback's eyes grew and he shook his head. "Hell no. Make Mahal do it" he shot back, turning and walking back. Show snorted.

"If he can stop toying with the red head, I will"

Seth limped on. His foot was twisted at a horrid angle and it sent white hot pain through his body with every step but he kept on. His breaths were ragged and he struggled with every breath. He'd probably broken a few ribs. He'd limped for what felt like hours and he'd had to stop a few times to rest against a tree to keep from blacking out from the pain. He couldn't stay out here. He'd die for finally stumbled out of the woods and saw an apartment complex. He weakly went to the first apartment and knocked as hard as he could without smearing blood on the door.

It opened and a short male with his own set of cat ears opened the door, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Hey, dude, it's too early for whatever-OH MY GOD!" The fellow cat shrieked once he saw Seth's state. He backed up and screamed behind him.

"JOHN! RANDY!" He screamed. A pale man ran to the door first and his eyes grew as he looked down at the battered and broken Seth. The two toned man coughed and his vision doubled.

"Please...help me." He whimpered weakly before collapsing.

||~~||  
Seth awoke slowly hours later, feeling slightly better. His chocolate brown eyes cracked open and he tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down. His ears flew up and he was on the defense. However, before he could claw at anyone, his arm was grabbed in a death grip. He whimpered and tried to twist out if it, feeling panic bubble in his chest.

It wasn't until a hand was placed atop his head when he blinked and relaxed slightly. He looked to his arm and saw an auburn haired man scowling at him. He flinched away. "What the fuck is your problem, you ungrateful little shit?" He snapped. Seth flinched again.

"Dean, leave the kid alone. He's obviously scared out of his mind" another voice said. He turned and saw the pale man from before. He was the one that petted his hair. The other cat boy was snuggled between him and another man who was tan and had plenty of tattoos. That man gave him a careful stare. He looked down at his bandaged hands.

"Fuck you, John."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me, you prick. I don't know where you get off bringing this stranger in and assigning him to Roman and I. What if he's a spy? What if he's some druggie?" Dean spat, fury shining in his pale eyes. John stared at him with narrowed eyes, his kind smile gone. The other man beside the cat boy spoke, voice calculating and cold.

"Dean, did you and Roman not get brought in off the streets, barely alive?" He questioned.  
"We did but that's-"  
"And did we complain when you were assigned to us? Even after you tried to touch our boy?" He interrupted, running a hand through the small man's hair, drawing forth a purr. Seth's mix-matched ears twitched in interest and jealousy. He never got to purr...

"Yes, Randy but-"  
"Then it's settled. Shut the fuck up and take care of whatshisname-"  
"S-Seth.." Seth found his voice. All eyes turned to him and he flinched.

"What was that?" Randy questioned slowly. Seth gulped quietly. "Seth is my name, s-sir. Seth Rollins" he stammered. Randy could tell he added that "sir" because he was afraid. The Viper tried to unravel the secret of the small man. "Randy" Randy responded. He pointed to his cat. "Evan" he added. The pale guy from before tipped his hat.  
"John" John responded sending him a dimpled smile. Seth nodded and looked to the last man, the auburn. His eyes glared holes through Seth's head.

"Dean." He spat. Seth nodded and looked away quickly. He'd been trained not to look into someone's eyes for too long. It was a disrespect that ended in punishment. Just thinking about it made Seth grab his head in a tight grip and he began to tremble. The men in the room stared at him and Evan spoke softly.

"Masters, Dean, could you step outside for a moment?" He questioned, toying with the collar around his neck. Randy and John exchanged a look before standing, ruffling his hair and heading for the door. "Wait, seriously? You're leaving your Sub with this stranger?" He barked, following reluctantly. John put his hat back on and exited quietly, Randy shot Dean a warning look. The auburn scoffed and closed the door behind him.

Evan watched Seth tremble and he slowly scooted forward. "What happened to you?" He questioned slowly. Seth looked up, eyes puffy and red. "M-my family was slaughtered...this guy...he took me away from them. I don't even know how long ago that was but he's a monster. He tried to break me, Evan. I...I was so scared. He was going to kill me eventually, I know it. He killed this other prisoner in front of me...Johnny...god Evan it was horrible. I'm afraid he'll find me" he whimpered, pulling at his two toned hair. Evan pulled his hands away. "Stop it. You're safe here. I swear. Dean may seem scary but he's just extremely protective of people he's become close to, and the number one on that list is Roman" Evan explained. Seth looked confused. "Roman is Dean's partner" Evan said with a blush, his ears pressing against his head. Seth felt a pang of jealousy and guilt weigh on his heart. "I see why he's so agitated, I'm getting in the way" Seth mumbled before trying to stand. Evan's eyes grew. "Seth what are you doing?!" He questioned, trying to push Seth back down. "I can't make you guys worry about me and stop your personal lives for me. Dean's right, I'm a stranger" Seth sighed, trying to limp past Evan. His foot gave and he let out an unmanly squeak as he began to fall. He closed his eyes and waited for the ground. It never came.

"You know, sometimes it's better to ignore Dean, kitten." A voice came from above him. Seth noticed he was being lifted up and he shook in fear before he was sat down on the bed. His eyes met two gray ones and he relaxed instantly. Evan let out a breath of relief. "Seth, this is Roman. He's the other guy assigned to takin care of you until you get better" Evan chirped. "What happens when I'm better?" Seth questioned.

"One of two things happen," Dean's voice called as he entered the room. "One, you get the hell out of our house and disappear-" Roman rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "This is one of the times you ignore Dean. Once you've healed, you can either leave, or go to Hunter and Shawn and ask them to let you stay. They'll always say yes, unless you give them some sort of reason not to" he explained before sitting back and crossing his large arms. Seth blinked, reaching forward and tracing his fingers over Roman's tattooed arm, eyes lighting up in wonder. Dean was ready to pounce but Roman sensed this and shot him a stern look.

Dean clicked his tongue and looked away.

Seth curled up on Roman and Dean's couch and felt his eyes go heavy. He hasn't been able to sleep on something this soft since he was taken away. He rubbed his cheek against the cushion and made a small sound of happiness when Roman draped a blanket over him.

The Samoan walked back to his room and arched a brow at Dean, who was leering at him. "You like him" he growled, eyes flashing. Roman crossed his arms. "I'm helping him, Dean. Quit being such a pussy." He shot back, never the one for comforting another. Dean stood and stalked closer to him. "Who's gonna make me? Sure as hell not you" he growled. Roman calmly ran his fingers through his hair before grabbing Dean by the neck, staring directly into his eyes. Dean's face went red and he squirmed, a smirk ghosting his lips. Roman shook his head. That sneaky bastard was setting him up.

Just as he thought this, Dean pressed his hardness against his leg, challenging him. Roman pushed him to the bed and slowly climbed over him, licking up from his chest to his neck. He pinned Dean's arms above his head and ground down against him, making both of them moan in pleasure.

In the other room, chocolate eyes snapped open and Seth slowly sat up, fully awake now. He looked towards Dean and Roman's room, fidgeting a little. It sounded like they were going to have sex. The man's tail curled around his waist and he curiously stood, padding closer. He could hear Dean gasping breathlessly, moaning Roman's name. Roman was nearly silent during it except for a few encouragements of "you feel so good baby" and "I love you so much" between grunts. Seth noticed the door wasn't fully open and he chewed his lip. He really shouldn't...but his curiosity was too damn strong. He peeked in through the opening and his breath caught in his throat.

Dean was facing away from him, seated fully in Roman's lap, riding the Samoan male. Roman had his face near Dean's neck, sucking and kissing it but when Seth went to peek, Roman's eyes flickered up, locking on his. Seth bit his lip, turned on and scared out of his mind. Would Roman attack him? Would he kick him out? Seth was waiting for any of these things to happen but none of it ever came. Instead, Roman just grabbed onto Dean's hips and thrusted up into him harder and faster. Dean grabbed his arms and moaned loudly. "Shit! Rome, I'm gonna cum!" He moaned. Roman reached between them and grabbed Dean's throbbing cock, quickly pumping it in time with his thrusts. "Then cum for me baby" he growled, biting Dean's shoulder. He and Dean came at once and when Roman raised his eyes, he noticed Seth was gone. He wasn't too worried. He could still smell the cat in the condo and he could smell his arousal rolling off him in waves.

Seth pressed his back against the wall, face flushed. His chest rose and fell quickly. Roman...he was telling him something. He wanted Seth to see. But why? Seth chewed his lip and looked down at the tent in the pajama pants Dean had lent him, albeit reluctantly. His eyes grew and he walked over to the couch, curling back up. He was conflicted. He wanted to relieve himself but after so many times of being denied without permission, Seth learned to endure. He pressed his pillow to his head and slipped into a fitful sleep.

Back in the room, Dean cracked an eye open. "Rome." He grunted out. Roman looked down at him, running his fingers through his auburn hair as a sign to continue. "Are you sure about this? He's the one?" He questioned. Roman's hand stilled for a moment before continuing. "Yes. He's what's missing, Dean. Try to go easy on him. I'm sure about this" he replied. Dean nodded and relaxed in his arms.

Evan played with his collar, staring off into nothing. Randy brought him back with a kiss to the cheek and he smiled gratefully.

"What are you thinking about, Ev?" He questioned, stroking Evan's tail. Evan mewled in satisfaction. "I'm thinking about what Seth said. I think I know where he came from" he muttered. Randy and John perked up. "Where?" John questioned. Evan chewed on his lips. "He escaped from Taker." He muttered.

Both Doms froze, eyes wide.

"That's not possible!" John gasped. Evan pursed his lips and Randy knew he wanted to protest but he wouldn't out of respect. Randy leaned back. "It is if Taker wasn't there" he grunted. John blinked slowly and then frowned. "True. That would explain a lot. Should we take him to Hunter and Shawn?" He questioned. Randy nodded.

"He'll want to know any possible leads on where Taker is. Especially after what happened to Stephanie" he spoke ominously.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: hi there~ I want to thank you for the favs, follows, and review :3 lets begin, shall we?_

YNA

Seth awoke the next day from his stomach growling loudly. He slowly sat up and frowned, rubbing his stomach and glancing to Dean and Roman's kitchen. He stood and shuffled over to their room, reaching to knock softly on it.

The door swung open and Seth nearly punched Dean's face. He stopped, fear shining in his eyes as he took a small step back. Dean stared at him with half-lidded eyes. "Come with me" he ordered, heading down a different hall. Seth limped after him.

Dean stopped at the bathroom and calmly got a towel, rag, and a brand new toothbrush. "Take a shower, you smell like blood. If you feel like shaving or brushing your hair, the other grooming shit is in the medicine cabinet. I'm goin' to make breakfast. You allergic to anything, kid?" He questioned slowly. Seth shook his head and Dean nodded, leaving after petting his hair for a brief moment.

Seth stared at the door after it closed with his mouth agape, reaching up to gently place his hand where Dean's once was. A blush rose to his face. Petting was a sign of approval from a Dominant, right? Seth pursed his lips. He didn't know how a normal Dominant was supposed to behave and treat their Sub. Shaking his head, Seth started the shower water and gingerly took off the brace one of the guys had put on his ankle. It still hurt but someone had twisted it back into place so he could begin to heal. Seth limped into the stall, letting out a shaky breath at the burning hot of the water. He didn't dare change it though. He was lucky to have this. All _he _did was throw buckets of cold water on him from time to time. Seth finally relaxed, starting to wash his two toned hair. He made sure to wash a few times. He cringed at the amount of dirt and blood that had came out of his hair once he was done. Next, he watched every part of his body several times, hoping to scrub away any lingering feelings of _HIM_ off.

In the kitchen, Dean was making eggs and bacon with a lollipop dangling from his lips. He heard the shower water stop and listened closely incase the kitten needed help. Dean scoffed at how soft that sounded.

"D-Dean,sir..." He heard Seth whimper. Dean paused, pale eyes darkening for a moment before he shook his head. _No._ This kitten just got here and no matter how sure Roman was, they needed to agree before either of them touched him.

"What do ya want?" He responded, purposely putting an edge back into his voice. There was a silence for a moment before Seth responded. "Dean, sir, I don't have any clothes...Do you want me to come out still?" Seth questioned. Dean shattered his lollipop with his teeth and forced back the wave of arousal and surprise that rolled over him. Wherever Seth came from, he was trained.

Trained, but abused.

Dean cursed under his breath. Whoever was his former Dominant had done something unforgivable. A Dominant should always take care of his Sub, no matter what. The condition Seth came to them in spoke volumes and the tremble in his voice showed how scared and nervous he was around everyone. Dean was brought out of his thoughts by that same voice.

"S-sir...?"

"Stay there, kid. I'll get something for you." Dean responded, heading into his and Roman's room. He fished out some of his old pajama pants and one of Roman's shirts before walking to the bathroom. Seth sat on the toilet covered in nothing but a towel, head down and hair covering his face, dripping. Dean placed the clothes down and grabbed a towel, kneeling in front of him. Seth startled. "S-Sir?" He stuttered. Dean spat the lollipop stick out and began to dry Seth's hair. Seth stayed quiet but Dean could hear the small mewls that slipped past his lips as his hands brushed over those mix-matched ears. They were two toned like Seth's hair.

"T-Thank you, sir" he whispered, cheeks red. Dean kissed his forehead and stood. "Dry your hair with the blowdryer, kid. It won't be good if you got a cold. Roman and I will get some clothes for you later" he told him before leaving once again. Dean turned and ran his fingers through his hair, quickly making his way back to finish breakfast. Roman was still dead to the rest of the world in bed.

Just as Dean was finishing the pancakes, Seth came into the kitchen, eyes downcast. His hair was dry and tied up in a small bun. He fidgeted under Dean's gaze. Dean walked over and lifted his face, staring into his eyes. Seth immediately looked away but Dean shook his head.

"Look at me, Seth."

Seth's eyes grew and he looked back to the auburn, mouth agape. That was the first time Dean had called him by his name. "You're safe with us. You don't have to avoid our eyes" he said calmly. Seth bit his lips, brows furrowing in confusion. "But...sir, you and Roman are Dominants...I...I should stay in my place..." He whispered. Dean felt rage bubble up in him. Someone had nearly broken Seth, he could tell. Dean gave his head a pet and Seth mewled, his tail curling around Dean's waist and pulling them closer. Dean chuckled when Seth pulled away as if he'd been burned. He stared at Dean with wide eyes, waiting to be struck. Nothing.

"Do me a favor, Seth. Go wake up Rome" Dean nodded before going to make their plates. Seth shuffled into the room and saw Roman sleeping soundly, head turned and his hair covering his face. His chest was bare and Seth could almost hear the power rumbling within with every breath he took. Seth quietly padded over and shook Roman's tattooed arm. "Sir, it's time to wake up." He muttered. Roman didn't do so much as twitch. Seth shook him a bit harder and got no response. He contemplated going to Dean and telling him that Roman wouldn't wake up but he felt as if that was unacceptable. He carefully moved Roman's hair away from his face and shook his arm again. "Please wake up" he mumbled. Roman grabbed his wrist and Seth let out an unmanly shriek as he was pulled under the Samoan in an instant. He stared up into Roman's steel eyes in shock and fear. Roman had him pinned but Seth noticed he could still move and the pin didn't hurt nearly as much as he was used to. It was almost...comforting having the man's warmer body so close. Roman looked agitated for a moment but it went away when he noticed it was Seth. He just slightly bumped their noses together.

"Hi." He greeted, voice rough from being half asleep. Seth averted his eyes. "H-Hi..." He stammered. Roman let him go and rolled off of him, standing and stretching. Seth couldn't help but to watch he way his muscles rippled with every movement. Then he noticed, with a blush, he was laying in Dean and Roman's bed, his nose picking up both male's scents all at once. Seth had to fight not to bury himself in the covers. He followed Roman out and the Samoan gave Dean a kiss on the cheek before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Seth sat Indian-style on his chair and thanked Dean when the slightly older man placed his food in front of him. Seth hadn't noticed how hungry he was until he saw he had finished his plate before Roman even returned. The largest man arched a brow and he blushed. "I-I don't remember when the last time I got to eat was...s-sorry" he muttered. Roman's face went expressionless but Dean knew better. He could tell by the tenseness of his jaw and the way his fingers twitched that the large man was angered. Roman's eyes flickered over to his and he gave a small nod that Seth didn't notice since he was digging into his second plate of food.

||In Hunter's Office||

John and Randy calmly entered Hunter's office, both men staring at him with serious fire in their eyes. Hunter leaned back in his chair and spoke; "you've got a lead" he stated rather than asked. John nodded.

"Two days ago, a hybrid staggered to our apartment at about 3am. He was bloody and just about dead. When we took him to your clinic, he started acting, jumpy." John paused, watching Hunter's reaction. There wasn't one. Randy picked up. "Our boy asked to speak with him alone and he gave bits and pieces of what happened to him. We believe the kid escaped from Taker" he said calmly. Hunter stood, leering at both men before a smile came to his face. John and Randy knew what he was going to say before he even said it.

_"Bring him to me."_

||Back to Seth||

Seth stared down at his injured ankle with a frown. He could walk, yes, but he wasn't nearly in the shape he wanted to be in. The hybrid let out a sigh and was about to drift back off to sleep when Roman approached him. "Seth, let me take a look at your ankle" he said, voice quiet but it left no room for discussion. Seth wasn't about to disobey either. He carefully lifted his foot and Roman grabbed it carefully, his hands warm.

"This might hurt a bit"  
"Wait wha-**FUCK**!" Seth screamed out, fingers instinctively latching onto Roman's locks and pulling when a jolt went through his ankle. Then it was gone. Seth's eyes grew wide when he looked down at Roman, realizing he had done something bad. Roman's eyes slowly rose to meet his and Seth was terrified. He couldn't read the larger man's expression.

Seth bolted under the coffee table and trembled. "I-I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to! P-please d-don't kill m-me!" He sobbed, tears rolling freely down his face. Dean appeared from the bathroom and leaned against the wall, shooting Roman a look clearly saying he wasn't intending to help in the slightest.

Roman quietly walked over and lifted the coffee table with one hand, picking Seth up with the other. Seth trembled violently and sobbed, mumbling rushed apologies so fast Roman wasn't even sure he was still speaking English. He grabbed a tissue from the box and wiped Seth's eyes before holding it to his nose. "Blow" he ordered gently. Seth hesitated but did as he was told. Roman tossed the soiled tissue away and kissed Seth's forehead before moving away. Seth stood there in shock. "Y-You're not gonna p-punish me?" He questioned, voice raspy. Dean finally moved, giving him a water bottle. "For what? Roman's got some kickass healing powers but he knows they hurt like a bitch. All you did was pull his hair. I broke his jaw once when he healed my broken leg. You didn't do anything wrong" he shrugged, not seeming at all sorry to admitting that he'd broken his lover's jaw. Seth looked to Roman, who was rubbing his jaw at the memory but otherwise nodding.

There was a knock and Dean made his way over to the door, seeing John there. He arched a brow and John took his hat off, rubbed his head, and firmly returned it before meeting Dean's eyes. Roman and Dean knew that was a sign that he was serious. Roman quietly appeared at Dean's side. "What?" Dean questioned. John exhaled.

"Hunter wants to see him."

Seth froze, knowing they were talking about him. Dean's nonchalant look broke and he looked at Roman with a mix of confusion, rage, and surprise. Roman kept his face blank. "Why?" He responded. John sighed. "Evan thinks Seth escaped from Taker" he said. Dean's eyes snapped over to Seth and Seth flinched, backing away. Roman nodded and walked over to Seth. The boy took a few steps away. "Y-you're taking me back?!" He shrieked, panic overcoming him. Roman shook his head. "Trust me, that's the last thing we'd do. We all hate Taker and his goons. Hunter just wants to have a few words with you. He's been desperately seeking justice against Taker and his band of misfits since they killed his wife and children. Dean and I won't let anything happen to you, Seth" he said calmly. Seth relaxed slightly and nodded, following Roman and Dean out to John's car where they drove in silence. Seth chewed on his bottom lip and replayed that one phrase over and over in his mind.

_'Dean and I won't let anything happen to you, Seth'_


	3. Chapter 3

_the thing I love about Summer break is how much free time I have on my hands to write, thus, faster updates. Thank you all for the encouraging feedback! Now, enjoy~_

_YNA_

Natalya looked up when John entered the office again, he_r _eyes lighting upwhen they landed on Seth, who was holding onto the back of Roman and Dean's shirts, eyes darting around nervously. She stood and nearly plowed Roman out of the way, startling the cat as she hugged him, trapping his head between her breasts. "Aren't you just adorable? Is he yours, Roman, Dean?" She questioned, staring in wonder at his two toned ears. Dean didn't even try to suppress his growl and Roman pulled the flailing Seth away, chuckling in amusement as he took a large gasp of air. His hair that was once neatly in the bun was sticking up in the front and his face was red from embarrassment. Nattie grinned in amusement.

"He's adorable" she cooed, smoothing his hair back down. Seth stared unsurely at her before pressing closer to Dean, not sure of the woman's motives. "Not now, Natalya. Seth is a little jumpy right now. Let him adjust and then you can coddle him. Hunter wants to speak with him anyway" John spoke. Natalya's face went serious and she nodded, giving them a small wave before letting them pass.

Dean mumbled angrily under his breath and unconsciously wrapped his arm around Seth's waist, pulling the cat closer. Seth didn't protest and went along willingly, placing his temple on Dean's shoulder. John gave Roman a look and the Samoan's lips quirked. It was a sign of possession and submission and neither men knew it.

John walked to Hunter's door and knocked loudly, entering after he heard the man inside scoff at the formality. All four men entered and Seth instinctually was about to sit with Dean and Roman until the blonde in front of him beckoned him forward. Seth shuffled forward, eyes downcast. "Kid, I've been told you managed to escape a very bad man. I'm sorry I've got to dig up memories but I need you to tell me as much as you can. Take your time and you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to" he said, voice sturdy but all of the men in the room knew he was desperate for information. The other blonde in the room placed a hand on his shoulder to anchor him. Seth's fingers twitched nervously and he felt his breaths come short until Dean and Roman's hands slid into his. He relaxed and nodded.

"Okay...I-I'll start from the beginning"

\\\\\\\\\~/

_It was raining when he got out of the gym._ _Seth rolled his eyes and cursed, walking to his car and getting in. He hadn't noticed the eyes following him._

_When he reached home, he noticed his house dark and still. The hybrid frowned, walking inside. He was instantly overwhelmed with the scent of_ _blood. Panic washed over him and he ran to the living room, blood running cold as he saw a pack of other hybrids hunched over his family, ripping and tearing them to shreds. Seth backed away but he stepped on a weak plank of_ _wood and they all looked towards him. He screamed and bolted away, running to his car and speeding away, wet road and traffic regulations be dammed._

_He was trying to head out of town to his other family in the town over but he made the mistake taking the road that wove through the woods. While speeding, he barely had time to notice the figure in the middle of the road before he hit it full-force. _

_"SHIT!" Seth hissed, fearing he killed someone. He was going to get out until he realized the person hadn't even fallen. It was a man in a trench coat, a smirk playing on his lips. Seth went to hit reverse but a hand came smashing through his driver's side_ _window and he was dragged out and thrown to the pavement, air rushing out of his lungs. He coughed and tried to stand but the man that had dragged him out, that huge, bald mass of rage and muscle stomped on his chest, grinning evilly down at him. "You're not goin anywhere, kitten" he spat. Seth tried to struggle but he was picked up and slammed violently into a tree multiple times before he blacked out._

_That's just how it started._

_Hours later, Seth awoke in a dingy, lonely room. It was nearly suffocating in there. He looked up, hearing sobbing. Seth weakly looked across from him, seeing a brunette chained to the floor, weakly trying to reach the small bowl of water that was just out of reach. Seth's eyes grew when the man's eyes turned towards him. "You'll never make it if you let him break you, kid" he coughed weakly. Seth frowned and the door to the room opened. His head snapped over to the door and saw the same man he hit slowly stride in, his hat creating a shadow over his eyes. He approached the other man and Seth saw him flinch and try to back away. _

_"Relax, Johnny boy. I'm helping." He cooed, kicking the bowl within the man's reach. Johnny went to drink but the large man placed his foot on the back of his head, trapping his face in the bowl of water. Seth trembled as he watched the other man flail about. After a few moments, the man removed his boot and Johnny's head flew up and he coughed violently, tears rolling down his face. The large man scoffed. "You should be thanking me, you ungrateful little slut" he snarled, punting Johnny in the chest. He cried out and lowered his head. "I'm s-sorry, sir! T-thank you, s-sir" he trembled. The man grunted and turned his attention to Seth._

_The two toned man began struggling, yanking at the cuffs on his wrists that held him to the wall. He hissed when the man stopped in front of him but he let out a small scream as his large hand landed across his cheek, snapping his head to the right. Tears welled up in his eyes and he looked over to him in shock. "Y-you hit me...you FUCKING hit me! LET ME OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU!" He hissed and spat. The man looked amused for half a second before he punched Seth in the stomach full force. Seth's eyes went impossibly wide and he coughed. The man side-stepped, not even reacting as Seth emptied the contents of his stomach onto the floor. He chuckled and grabbed Seth's neck in a bruising chokehold, staring him directly in the eyes._

_"As of today, you belong to me"_

/~\\\\

Seth was holding Roman and Dean's hands in a death grip. He didn't go into further detail. "I never found out his name...but I know there was Ryback, Show, Jinder Mahal, Antonio Cesaro, Damien Sandow, and Jack Swagger. They've all had to "watch" me while that monster went away...he killed Johnny...I killed Damien Sandow when I escaped..but they held me in a place in the woods about a few miles away from Evan, John, and Randy's apartment, sir. Above a cliff. I fell off of it when I was running away" Seth mumbled, looking down at his once injured ankle. The men in the room stared at him in shock and Hunter bolted up, grabbing his phone and the sledgehammer from beneath his desk and storming out of the door. Shawn followed suit.

Seth stood there in shock and confusion. Evan had whined and pressed himself closer, not liking how close they were to one of Taker's hideouts. Dean growled and kicked Hunter's desk. "He was right THERE!" He growled. Roman's emotionless mask cracked and his rage was evident in his eyes and his clenching and unclenching of his fists. Both men had let go of Seth's hand and the man honestly felt so alone without contact from them both.

Steeling himself, Seth grabbed both Roman and Dean's arms and pulled them close to him, burying his face in both of their chests. The two stared at his head in shock before unsurely wrapping their arms around him.

They both relaxed instantly, with Dean petting Seth's hair and Roman kissing his temple.

||~Later~||

Back home, Seth curled up on the couch, not minding how Dean had sat beside him, hand resting in his hair. Dean wondered idly why Seth didn't purr. Did he even know how? Seth looked up, resting his chin on Dean's thigh. "What are you and Roman?" He questioned suddenly. Dean arched a brow. "I mean...you two both aren't human so..." He trailed off and Dean nodded in understanding, bringing his beer to his lips. "Roman's a Liger." He started, grinning when he saw Seth's eyes grow wide. Dean thought it was fitting for the large Samoan, to be an exotic big cat like that. Seth nudged him. "And you?" He pressed. Dean rolled his neck on his shoulders. "Mountain lion" he said. Seth nodded before nuzzling Dean's thigh.

"Why can't I see your ears and tail?"

"Why do you ask so many stupid ass questions?"

"S-Sorry..."

Dean felt like smacking himself when he felt Seth scoot away in fear. "No, I'm sorry. C'mere," he grabbed Seth's arm, pulling him. He forgot about how light Seth was and he ended up pulling Seth right on top of him. The smaller cat was straddling him with a blush on his cheeks but neither man moved. Dean's hand grabbed Seth's hip lightly and he used his free hand to brush some of Seth's blonde hair out of his face. Seth licked his lips in confusion and Dean followed the movement, using his thumb to drag down Seth's bottom lip. Seth instinctively dragged his tongue over Dean's thumb before sucking the digit into his mouth. He closed his eyes as his tongue curled around the digit, sucking as much as he could into his mouth, wanting to please Dean instinctually. Dean groaned and started to get hard but that's when Roman decided to get out of the shower.

Seth launched himself off of Dean and curled up quickly on the love seat, facing away from Dean and Roman as the Samoan entered the living room with just a towel on, his hair wet and dropping past his shoulders. Dean knew Roman could smell the arousal on he and Seth and sure enough, the man's steel eyes flickered over to him. He gave Roman an annoyed look and flipped the bird at him. Roman shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"You alright there, Seth?" He questioned calmly. Seth let out a shaky breath and nodded, not once turning around. Dean mumbled and walked away to take his shower. He really hated cold showers.

Roman placed a blanket on Seth and headed into his room, feeling bad about leaving him like that. He and Dean couldn't touch him until he came to them.

#####

_"Seth. Seth!" A voice cried. Seth looked up and saw Johnny Curtis or "Fandango", reaching for him. "Seth! You've got to listen to me!" Johnny cried. Seth trembled and reached for him. "J-Johnny...?" He trailed off. Johnny grabbed his shoulders and shook him. "You've got to kill him, Seth! He won't stop killing people, Seth! He'll kill everyone! Seth...don't let him mess with your head! Everything may not be as it seems!" He screamed. Seth went to open his mouth to object but Johnny's eyes went lifeless and he fell. The area around him went black and Seth heard a dark chuckle. He trembled and his neck was grabbed in a brutal chokehold._

_"Wait till I find you, boy. I'll make you suffer. Maybe starting with those two"_

####

Hours later, Dean awoke to the sound of sobbing and thrashing. Instantly on the offensive, Dean's own ears and tail appeared and he eased out of his room, ready to pounce. He stopped short when he saw Seth crying in his sleep, clawing at the blanket and mumbling "no", chanting it like it was a mantra. Dean grabbed him bridal style and walked back into the room trying to ignore Seth flailing in his arms, cursing when Seth headbutted him in the jaw. Even Roman was up at this point. Seth trembled and cried, holding onto Dean for dear life. Dean laid down and turned so Seth was between him and Roman. Dean had his arms around his shoulders and Roman had his arms around his waist. Both men pressed themselves against Seth and soon he calmed down, pressing his face into Dean's neck and his tail curling around Roman's waist as if anchoring him there. Dean and Roman exchanged a look before they decided to sleep too.

||7:43 am||

The next morning, Seth woke up with a start, flinging himself from the bed and crashing to the floor. He stared at Roman and Dean with wide eyes. Dean cracked an eye open and looked down at him before rolling it and sitting up. "What's wrong?" He questioned roughly. Seth shook. "D-Did I crawl into your bed? Oh god I don't remember...please don't hurt me...I'm not trying to get between you and Roman or anything..." He trailed off and Dean stared blankly at him for a moment before grabbing his pillow and smacking Roman awake. Roman grabbed it on the last hit and swung back full force, knocking Dean from the bed. Roman smirked at the womanly shriek Dean let out as he hit the floor and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. His smirk fell when he saw how distraught Seth was.

"What's wrong, kitten?" He questioned. Dean crawled back to the bed and hissed at Roman before straightening his clothes. "He thinks he's getting between us." He said seriously. Roman stood and walked over to Seth, helping him off the floor. Seth whimpered. "I'm not trying to be a homewrecker or anything I swear! I just...I..._ahhh_~" Seth trailed off as Roman took one of his ears in his mouth, biting down. He mewled and arched against the larger man and he felt Dean slip behind him, stroking his tail. The auburn haired man knelt down to his ear and grinned. "You can get between us, Seth. We just need you to tell us if you want to" he cooed before giving Seth's tail a squeeze. "We won't let you go once you tell us" Roman added as Dean squeezed Seth's tail once more. Seth let out a loud '_meow_' and trembled, nearly collapsing as both men pulled away and exited the room.

He panted and slid to the floor, feeling turned on and oh so very confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Seth sat on the armchair with his knees pulled up to his chest. He hasn't said a word since the incident in the morning and neither had Dean or Roman. Roman had his walls up, not giving any indication on what he was thinking or feeling and Dean looked agitated. He was about to snap when a knock came to the door. Dean snarled and stomped to the door.

"John I swear to _god_ I will bash your skull in-" Dean stopped short, seeing Natalya staring at him with an arched brow. Evan was behind her and she crossed her arms. "Nice to see you too, jackass" she huffed, pushing past him and walking in with Evan in tow. She spotted Seth on the armchair and shot both men a nasty look before walking up to him.

"Hi, Seth. Remember me?" She questioned gently, brushing his cheek with her thumb. Seth stared at her with doe eyes and nodded. "Natalya, right?" He questioned. She smiled warmly at him. Dean was trembling with possessive rage and Roman was tense. "C'mon, darling. We're headin out" she said, voice like honey. Seth stood but Dean grabbed his shoulder, making him sit before be stood nose-to-nose with Natalya. "Who said you were taking him?" He growled. Natalya smiled and gave his cheek a few demeaning slaps.

"Oh, Dean, you sound so angry. He's not yours. There's no problem with me taking him. You know Hunter has set it up so that I take the Subs out once in a while to get them away from the stress. Considering how Seth isn't anyone's Sub and you were such a bitch to him about being here when you first met him, you shouldn't mind. Now step aside before I make you." She snarled. Dean was about to lose his shit but Roman grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the Canadian woman, knowing she was fully able to take out that threat faster than anyone could react. She smiled sweetly and grabbed Seth's arm, leading him out. Dean turned and went to his room, slamming the door shut.

He hadn't noticed the look of sadness that Seth threw over his shoulder just before Natalya closed the condo's door.

||30 min later||

Natalya sighed and pulled up to a condo Seth hadn't been to. "Evan, you stay in here with Seth." She muttered, exiting the car and quickly walking to the door.

"Where are we?" Seth questioned. Evan's tail flicked back and forth and he toyed with his collar. Seth watched the movement, noticing how attached Evan was to the item. He touched it frequently, as if making sure it was still there. Seth frowned and his own fingers ghosted his bare neck before he clenched his fist. No.

"This is Wade and Justin's condo. Nattie has to go in by herself or else Wade will flip." Evan sighed. Seth looked over at him and he played with his fingers. "When a Dominant has one of their Subs taken from them...it changes them. Just like how a Submissive feels like there's something missing when they're away from their Dominant..." Evan trailed off, touching his collar again. "That's why you keep touching your collar. You don't feel right without John and Randy" Seth stated. Evan blushed and nodded sheepishly.

Seth chewed his lip. Was that why he felt so alone? Why he wanted so badly for Roman and Dean to take care if him? Because he was away from his Dominant? Seth's eyes went wide and his heart skipped a few beats.

Evan noticed this and he shook his head quickly. "Wait! No! Taker's not your Dominant if that's what you're thinking!" He yelped. Seth stared at him and he sighed. "I'm sorry...I guess you don't know how this goes since Taker...took everything...um, you both need to agree before an official Sub/Dom relationship can be established. You as a Sub need to trust them as a Dom to take care of you but you must also know the limits. They as a Dom must protect you no matter what. It's...kind of hard to explain but it's got to be mutual" he muttered. Seth nodded slowly and looked towards the house. Natalya still hadn't come out. "So...what's the deal here again?" He questioned, changing the subject.

"Wade had two Subs, Justin and Heath. Taker-"  
"D-did you just say Heath?" Seth cut him off quickly. Evan shot him a worried look and nodded. "Yes...?" He muttered unsurely. "I've seen him...is there anyone else that you know was taken?" He questioned.

"Um...well Heath, Sheamus lost Drew, Punk and Matt lost Jeff and Shannon, respectively...AJ went missing a month ago..." Evan stopped, seeing how distraught Seth was. "You've seen them, haven't you?" He questioned. Seth nodded silently and Evan rubbed his temples.

"Wade lost it. He's been aggressive ever since Heath was taken. Justin tries to endure it but I can see it hurts him. Sheamus went on a warpath but now he's nowhere to be found, Punk nearly set fire to the whole condominium and he kind of stays in his room or in the gym, Matt actually destroyed Hunter's old office building...and Natalya's been pretty upset since AJ disappeared" Evan muttered. Seth's ears twitched.

"Natalya was...?"  
"Yes and no. Natalya takes care of the female Subs here but she's not necessarily their Dom. The thing is...AJ was her own Sub but she upped and left Nattie. She tried to stop her, but AJ stabbed her and left after saying she would never be a good Dominant. Nattie started taking all of us male Subs away once in a while so stress doesn't cause any arguments between us and our Doms. She leaves her ladies with Shawn. She does what she can but I know she's hurting every day. She babies all of us so much, trying to make us feel wanted and loved at all times" Evan stopped talking as Natalya walked out with a man about Seth's height. Seth could tell he was some sort of dog from the large black ears on his head and the onyx-colored tail that was slightly tucked between his legs. Seth saw a large man leaning in the doorway of the condo Nattie and the guy exited from. He looked absolutely livid.

He slid into the passenger's side door, flinching when the door to the condo slammed shut. Nattie got in the car and rubbed her temples for a moment.

"Okay boys...lets go do some shopping. It's been a stressful day"

||With Dean and Roman||

Roman watched Dean pace around with calm eyes. Dean's body was shaking with pent up rage and confusion. Roman knew exactly why but he was waiting for Dean to lose it before he explained to the other man. He wouldn't have to wait long.

Dean suddenly punched a wall and snarled, turning to face Roman with wild eyes. "What the fuck?! Why the fuck do I care if she takes the little shit?! Good fucking riddance! Just...he didn't even fight her! What the hell is this?! We give him an open fucking invitation and he just slaps us both in the face! Roman, I swear to god I'm going to kick his-"  
"Dean." Roman cut him off firmly, walking forward to trap him against the kitchen counter.

"You want him. Just admit it"  
"Roman, I don't fucking _CARE_-"  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me that again then, Ambrose."  
"...tch." Dean looked away, body shaking even more with rage. He couldn't do it. Just the thought of Seth being with anyone besides himself and Roman pissed him off.

"Now that you've calmed down, you know Natalya takes the Subs out once in a while. Hunter and all of us agreed to it, even you. The woman has nothing but good intentions, so you can't get mad at her. She's just trying to keep us all together. We're all linked because Taker has affected us in some way, shape, or form. Now, whether you want to believe it or not, we're a family. Den mother Natalya is going to do everything in her power to keep us together so we don't have another AJ stunt." Roman lectured. Dean ran a shaking hand through his hair and Roman wasn't prepared for his next question. "Will Seth leave once he's healed?" He questioned, staring coldly at the wall.

"I don't know, Dean. I don't know."

||~In the Mall~||

Seth was trying on a shirt Natalya had picked out for him when he was suddenly dizzy. He leaned against the wall and his world spun for a moment before there was silence. Too much silence.

Seth was about to call for Evan or Justin when he heard his foot land in a puddle. He looked down, eyes growing when he saw his shoe was covered in blood. "Nattie!" He screamed, pulling the curtain back, only to see blood splatter on the walls. He trembled and looked around, seeing Evan's lifeless body slumped over a chair, Justin face-down in a pool of his own blood, and Natalya impaled on one of the racks that held clothes up. Seth felt tears fall from his eyes and he backed up quickly, only to run into a solid body.

Turning, Seth saw Taker there, eyes cold and emotionless. His slowly smirked and pulled out a knife, grabbing Seth's arm. Seth was petrified by fear and the large man dragged the blade down his arm over and over again.

"You've been a bad boy, Seth. Now everyone will suffer."

Seth squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the pain but he heard his now-dead companions as well as Taker calling his name over and over again in a haunting tone.

"_Seth_..."  
_Seeeeth_..."

"Goddammit Seth! **Snap out of it!**"

***slap***

Seth's eyes flew open as he felt the sting of a slap across his face. He blinked and looked up. When had he gotten on the floor? He saw Natalya standing there with Evan and Justing staring down at him in concern.

"Y-you're alive..?" He muttered, voice quivering. Natalya sighed and grabbed his hand, raising it to his face, showing him the blood on his fingers. He stared at them before looking up at her, lost. She slowly tilted his head to the mirror in the fitting room and he let it a choked sound, seeing his own smeared blood on the glass.

'_You can't run, Seth'_

Seth's own name took up the majority of the glass and it was sloppy compared to the rest of the message. Seth looked down at his arms and saw the scratches he had left himself. The same arm where he'd imagined Taker cutting him.

_Imagined..._

"Seth, baby, it's okay" Natalya whispered, grabbing his arm and running her hand over it, healing him quickly. It didn't hurt like when Roman did it. Evan scurried in and quickly wiped the blood away with moist towelettes that Natalya had in her purse. Justin disposed of them.

"I...I don't know what just happened." Seth admitted as they exited the store quickly. Natalya carried all of his bags and he honestly felt bad, being a man and letting her hold his items, but his hands were shaking too bad for him to hold anything. "Sometimes that happens once you've gotten out of a traumatizing situation. You have bad visions and you inflict self harm without even realizing it. It used to happen all the time to AJ-" Natalya suddenly stopped walking and all three men turned to her, frowning. She looked away, towards the sunset. Seth could see the pain in her eyes.

"Nattie, it's not your fault." Justin muttered, shaking her arm. The woman gently touched her stomach and Seth knew that's where she'd been stabbed. "It is, Justin. She wouldn't have left if I wasn't such a failure. Get in the car. I'm taking you all home." She muttered. They did so and she dropped Justin off first and then Seth. When he exited with his bags, she tossed him a brand new phone, still in the box and everything. There was a list with names and numbers taped to it.

"You'll need this, sweetheart" she told him before driving off. Seth gently kicked the door to Dean and Roman's condo, half expecting an angry Dean to push him back out on his ass or Roman to tell him how much of a disrespectful little bitch he was. Seth shuddered and Dean opened the door, eyes alarmingly calm. Seth walked in and saw Roman stretched out on the couch, eyes fixed on the ceiling and not moving even when Seth entered.

Seth frowned and was about to ask if he'd done something wrong but Dean pulled him into an embrace. It was awkward and Seth couldn't even hug back. The box jabbed Dean in the ribs but he didn't care. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

"I'm _sorry_, Seth."

Seth's mouth fell open, not used to this side of Dean. There wasn't any cockiness in his eyes, no arrogant smirk on his face, nothing. His brow was furrowed but Seth could see the honest, raw emotion in his eyes. Seth wasn't even sure what emotion it was.

"Why would you need to be sorry?" He questioned slowly. Dean let him go and rubbed his jaw before leaning against a wall. "Nattie is right. I was a dick to you when you first came. After all you've been through, that's the last thing you need. I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to feel so afraid of us. You're safe here. This is your home now, if you want" Dean muttered that last part. Seth's ears twitched cautiously and he licked his bottom lip, looking to Roman, who still hadn't moved. "I...I don't get it. What are you saying?" He questioned. Roman sat up and pulled his hair back into a low ponytail, staring into Seth's eyes finally.

"We don't want you to leave when you get healed, Seth. Dean and I both want you to stay here with us."

**(A/N: hey everyone...thanks for the lovely feedback. Did anyone watch Total Divas? I honestly felt bad for Nattie :I also, I kind of got into a spat with one of my best friends. She doesn't approve of me wanting to become a Diva myself one day. I've been in tears and I've been arguing all day, hence the chapter being posted so late...just..my emotions. If the next few chapters feel really angry, I'm sorry. But in a way I'm not sorry. Plot devices and all that jazz, right? Anyway, if you stayed to the end of this note, thanks for listening to my problems. Sorry bout that. Goodnight/Morning everyone! Xoxo -Scarlet)**


	5. Chapter 5

Seth's mouth hung open and his eyes flew back and forth from Roman and Dean. Dean sat beside Roman and rested his elbows on his knees, holding his face up. "So that's it. We're laying it all out on the table, Seth. We want you to be ours just as much as we want to be yours. But we're not going to force you." Dean sighed, staring at Seth once more. Seth was speechless. His heart pounded in his chest and he trembled.

"I...I'm afraid." He whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. He expected one of them to get up and hold him but they didn't move, eyes fixed on something other than him. He understood. They wanted him to come to them willingly.

"I'm so afraid he'll find me..." Seth placed his bags down on the floor and slowly stepped towards them. "I've been having these horrible dreams of him killing everyone..."

Another step.

"He's in my head..."

Another.

"I'm don't want anyone else getting hurt by him"

Two more...

"I don't want to see the pain in all of your eyes and know he's caused it."

Reach, Seth.

"I don't want him to kill you two. I-I'm _scared_." Seth's head was down but he knew he was standing before Roman and Dean. His tears fell onto their bare feet and he finally looked up, reaching to touch both of their faces.

"I'm scared of losing you." He whispered. Dean and Roman grabbed his hips and pulled him down. He was straddling one of their legs with his head on their shoulders. Seth's lip wobbled and he tried to hold the tears away but they fell freely and he sobbed. Roman rubbed his back and Dean whispered sweet nothings in his ear.

The auburn pulled Seth away for a short moment, wiping away his tears before leaning forward, inches away from Seth's lips. "Do you want this, Seth?" He questioned, breath ghosting Seth's face. Seth nodded and leaned forward, connecting their lips for the first time. Seth felt warmth bloom in his chest and his face went hot as Dean grabbed his bottom lip between his teeth. Seth's lips parted and he mewled when Dean's tongue swirled around his.

"So, should I give you two a moment or...?" Roman's voice came from the left and Seth pulled away with a blush and looked over to the largest man who was staring at them both with his brow arched in amusement. Dean smirked. "Don't hate" he practically purred and Roman rolled his eyes. Seth shifted his weight so he was more on Roman's leg and he nudged his nose with Roman's. Roman chuckled and looked up, offering Seth his lips. Seth wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed Roman as sweetly as he did with Dean.

When he pulled away, Seth squirmed in their laps, feeling shy under their gaze. "U-um...question?" He murmured. Dean lifted his chin and he cleared his throat.

"I get to sleep in the middle, right?"

||~Hart Home~||

Natalya had taken one step into her home when she was suddenly tackled back against the door from a blur of red. She blinked before laughing, letting her little fox's head.

"Good to see you too, Alicia. Where's the girls?" She questioned, kissing Alicia's forehead. Alicia's lips pursed, her fiery tail wagging quickly.

"The twins went to their room after they got in a fight with the Funkadactyls, Jo Jo is in your room, Eva hurt her feelings, Layla is playing Mortal Kombat with Caitlyn, and I think Rosa is in the shower, mistress." Alicia answered, beaming up at Natalya. The blonde grabbed her hand and lead her out of the hall. "Where's Michelle?" She questioned. "She's making dinner with Shawn" Alicia yawned. Natalya gave her a small kiss to the cheek. "Go sleep, Alicia" she ordered politely. Alicia kissed the corner of her lips before skipping off, nearly running into Rosa as the Latina came out of the shower in nothing but a towel.

She huffed and made her way to the room she shared with Jo Jo and Eva. Natalya looked around, checking on all of her girls before she slid into her room, having to gently nudge aside Jo Jo. The teen clung to Natalya as soon as she was settled and Alicia did the same to her other side. Natalya gently touched the scar on her stomach before closing her eyes.

She'd wake in the morning with her bed full of her Divas.

||~Undisclosed Location~||

He clicked his tongue before chuckling, his fingers curling around Jinder's tan neck. The man struggled, eyes wide as he was lifted. "What do you _mean_ my pet _escaped_?" He questioned in a calm voice. Jinder shook and looked towards Ryback and Show for assistance. Neither man looked his way. He cursed in his native language before looking back to his boss.

"Damien let his guard down and he killed him. Ryback and Show went after him but they couldn't find him. They said he fell down a cliff so they left his body to the wolves" he explained.

Taker scoffed, letting him go and leering at the other two men. "You didn't even check to see, did you?" He growled. Ryback shot an accusing glance at Show and the large man kept his head low. Taker approached him, staring up at him with malice. "_**You. Fucking. Idiot.**_" He spat, punching Show in the jaw, enjoying the crack that followed. The giant barked in pain and Taker kicked him in the stomach a few times. "Someone better tell me something good or I'll kill you all." He snarled. Ryback rolled his neck, seemingly unafraid.

"Hunter and Shawn came with a search party looking for us the other day. They couldn't have done that had the kitten not told them. He's somewhere with them." He grunted. Taker stood and nodded.

"That's what I wanted to hear. Get the others. I'm going to take what's mine." He growled, slowly walking away.

||~Dream~||

_Seth sat on a cliff, his feet dangling off. Johnny was at his side, looking towards the sky. Neither man spoke for the longest time._

_"You are dead, right?" Seth questioned, looking down at Johnny. The darker toned man's lips quirked. "I'm only as dead as you think I am" he responded. Seth frowned. "Stop talking in riddles! I saw him...what he did to you...you're dead but you keep showing up in my dreams...are you a ghost?" He questioned._

_At this, Johnny tilted his head back and laughed loudly. Seth hissed at him and he stopped after a while. "Sometimes you can't believe everything you see, Seth. It's up to you whether I'm dead or not. All I'll say is that you should never let that man into your head. He'll control you from there if you'll let him." He said, covering Seth's eyes. The man's ears stood upright and his tail bristled. "What the hell are you talking about?" He spat, not going to move the hands._

_"Don't rely on your mind alone. Use your heart."_

||8:26 am||

Seth woke up with a start but he relaxed when he saw he was in his new room. He looked to his left and saw Dean's face a few inches away from his. He blushed and placed a small kiss to the sleeping man's lips before turning to Roman's side.

The large man had his back to him but Seth carefully slid out of bed, kissing him as well before shuffling out of the room to start breakfast.

Seth had just finished putting the scrambled eggs in a large bowl when he felt arms wrap around his waist and lips latch onto his ear. He let out a startled yelp before turning, staring into Dean's pale eyes.

"Did I scare ya, kitten?" He questioned, rubbing his face in the crook of Seth's neck, nipping from time to time. Seth's tail swayed and he tilted his neck to the side, silently asking Dean to nip at him some more. "I wasn't scared...I was just surprised" he pouted. Dean chuckled and let him go after he'd left a large hickie on Seth's pale neck. "Keep tellin' yourself that" he cooed before assisting Seth with breakfast. Dean rolled his neck and looked towards their room with a frown. Seth followed his eyes and played with his fingers.

"Do you want me to wake Roman up?" He questioned. "Roman's a bitch in the morning. He's really aggressive when woken up, y'know? Now that you've agreed to be ours, I can't say he won't punish you for waking him up." Dean told him with a stretch. Seth frowned a little before smiling. "What if we brought him breakfast?" He questioned happily. Dean scoffed.

"I ain't bringing that lazy shit anything." He retorted. Seth pouted and brought Roman's plate to him anyway, gently shaking the large man's shoulder.

"I've got breakfast for you, Roman" Seth cooed. Roman let out a warning growl and Seth paused. He shook his head and continued. "Siiiiiiiiiiiiir!" He wined. Roman growled, leering at Seth from beneath his curtain of hair. Seth took a chance and brushed said hair out of his face.

"Good morning. Dean and I made breakfast. You need to eat to stay big and healthy, sir" he joked. Roman chuckled darkly before pulling Seth into bed. Seth had an odd sense of déjà vu when he was pinned under Roman. The larger man bit down on his collarbone and Seth let out a gasp.

"Mm...it's alright if I eat you then, right Seth?" He questioned, lips closing around Seth's pulse. The smaller male mewled, face red as Roman kissed and licked his neck. "S-sir..." He whimpered, trembling in Roman's hands. The Samoan glanced up at him before smirking, leaving his own mark on Seth's neck.

"I'll eat and then we need to get dressed. We all gotta go to the gym." He told Seth, letting the man go before turning to his plate. Seth nodded and exited the room, going to the bathroom to make sure his hair wasn't wild.

Seth spotted both marks on his neck and gently brushed his fingers over them, a small smile coming to his face.

**(A/N: ah I'm blushing. Thank you all for your support on both this and my dream of being a Diva. For all of you gals and guys with the same dream as me, I hope to see you guys at the top. For anyone else with someone trying to talk them out of their dream, keep a your head on straight. It's your dream. Chase it if you honestly want to.**

**sidenote: I just finished chapter 7 and I swear, my tears keep comin DX see you all soon. Much love, Scarlet)**


	6. Chapter 6

Seth was playing with the phone Natalya bought him, putting in all of the numbers she had given him. He hesitated at the names he didn't know but Roman told him it was alright and he'd get to know everyone eventually. He was playing a game when Roman pulled into the gym. "Alright Seth, lets go" Dean yawned, gently pushing the cat to get him moving. Seth held onto the back of his and Roman's shirts once more as he followed, his ears and tail upright and alert.

When they walked in, Seth noticed Natalya sparing with the large man that who owned the condo Justin lived in. Wade, was it?

They both were bare-knuckled as they fought but Natalya seemed to be too quick for Wade to land a hit back on her. She grinned and swept his foot, making him fall to the mat hard. Justin-who was sitting a few feet off, stretching-looked concerned. Natalya helped Wade back up and she grinned, ignoring his huff of annoyance.

Seth looked to the other side to see John lifting weights while Randy spotted him. Evan was close to them, with his headphones on as he ran on the treadmill. Seth looked forward when he felt a hand pet his head.

Roman smiled down at him and lead him to a spot where there weren't as many people exercising. There were a few girls Seth didn't know but if he were to guess, he'd assume they were some if the girls Natalya took care of. "You can workout too if you want, kitten. Dean and I know everyone here and I'm positive Hunter has briefed everyone here on your arrival" Roman told him before he and Dean got on a mat and started sparing like how Natalya and Wade were. Seth watched them for a bit before he felt dizzy again. He swayed for a moment before everything seemed cold. He wasn't in the gym anymore.

\\\.  
It looked like an old jail, with cells and everything. Seth walked forward, glancing into the cells, seeing the guys he'd seen before. The one Evan said went missing.

"What are you doing here?" A female voice said. Seth turned and saw a small woman standing behind him. She wore a black and red crop top with a pair of short shorts and converse that went up to her calves. Seth noticed the small ears atop her head and the small, smooth tail behind her bottom. She tilted her head, batting her eyelashes.

"_What_ _are_ _you_ _doing_ _here_?" She repeated, slowly walking forward. Seth frowned. "I don't know why I'm here or how I got here" he muttered. She stopped in front of him and giggled, slowly circling him. "You escaped here, Seth. Are you coming back?" She questioned, a Cheshire-like smile stretching across her face. Seth looked back to the cell holding the abused, malnourished, and traumatized men.

"Are you afraid, Seth? Will you leave us here?" She pushed him towards the cell, pointing within. They both stared as a red headed dog coughed weakly, leaning on a larger brunette cat. There was a multicolored-haired man sobbing in the corner while a blonde tried to comfort him. Seth looked away and noticed the woman staring into the cell with a smile on her face.

"We'll never be as strong as you were. We'll all rot here" she cooed, petting the bars. Seth pulled her away and hissed. "Listen, I'm not going to let this continue. I'm going to save you all and end this." He growled. She tilted her head the opposite way.

"You've gotten two new Dominants. All of us were taken away from ours somehow. Remember that, Rollins. Hehehe" she giggled, turning and skipping away from him.

-/-

Seth blinked and glanced around, seeing he was still in the gym. He looked down to his arms, noticing they weren't injured like the last time he'd blacked out.

The man's tail curled around his own waist and he was lost in thought, trying to figure out some sort of clue as to what he should do.

||~Later~||

Seth had gotten up to get a bottle of water when he bumped into another man. When their arms brushed, Seth felt like he'd been burned. He cried out in pain and nearly everyone stopped, looking over to them.

The man glanced back, his eyes emotionless. Seth checked his arm to make sure he wasn't burned before staring at the man with wide eyes. Roman and Dean were at his side in an instant, for once, Dean was the one holding Seth while Roman got in the man's face, actually towering over him. The man's brow quirked and he looked up, unimpressed.

"What did you do to our boy, Punk?" Roman growled, steel eyes cold. Punk rolled his neck before flexing his fingers, a small ball of fire appearing in his palm. Seth's mouth fell open. There were elementals here too? That meant there were some seriously strong people here.

"He bumped into me. Probably felt the heat from my body. Not my fault." Punk finally responded, making the fireball go away. Dean checked Seth's arm before grabbing Roman's wrist. "He's fine" he spoke. Roman backed down but Hunter entered the gym. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"We went to the woods and couldn't find a damn thing." He grunted. Seth tensed up, eyes going wide. "B-but it's there! I-I ran away from..." He trailed off, trembling. Roman grabbed one of his ears, rubbing it soothingly with his thumb while Dean placed a hand on his shoulder.

"They probably put a barrier over it. Either that or they moved it to a different location" Hunter sighed. The men stared at him and Shawn spoke up.

"It's possible. With large amounts of magic and this is Taker and his goons. We don't know much about their powers other than Taker steals souls from Hell to grant his men with power from Hell. Anyone who kills one of them has an advantage..." Shawn trailed off, looking at Seth.

His ears flattened against his head and he grabbed onto Dean's wrist. The man stepped forward and shook his head. "I don't know how I feel about that, Shawn" he grunted. Shawn nodded and sighed.

"I think it's about time we all went home."

||~Hart Home~||

Natalya had just gotten out of the shower when she ran into one of the Bella Twins. The woman looked up at Nattie and her lips quirked, as if she was going to say something. Natalya's eyes narrowed. "Do you have anything to say, Brie?" She questioned, leering at the woman. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and walked past Natalya. "I don't speak to ugly ducks. Quack quack, Nattie." She snickered.

Natalya's temper flared and she grabbed her by the hair, pulling her roughly against her. "Oh Brie, I wouldn't test me if I were you. I'm the only one within our little band of misfits that can take care of your ungrateful ass besides Kharma. Now, I'd advise you shut you're damn mouth and learn some respect before I send you and Nikki to her in a fucking box." She snarled. Brie nodded, trembling. Nattie let her go with a shove and the woman scurried away.

The blonde shook her head and turned, seeing Jo Jo there. The youngest Diva shuffled her feet and blushed. "Nattie, please don't listen to Nikki and Brie. You're so much prettier than them both...you're talented and strong and...I'm rambling. Oh god this is embarrassing..." Jo Jo looked away, her long rabbit ears facing different directions. Natalya smiled warmly, walking closer and pulling the girl against her, pressing her lips against Jo Jo's temple.

"You've actually made my day, sweetheart"

||~Centon Home~||

Evan pouted and crossed his arms, scooting away from John. "No. I can't do it, master" he huffed. John looked over to Randy and the man rolled his eyes. "Evan, we go through this every day. That's an order." He said firmly.

Evan's ears flattened and he gently took off his collar, handing it over to John. Tears welled up in his eyes as the bigger man set it aside. John leaned over him and stroked his face.

"Evan, don't you think you're being a bit over dramatic?" John questioned. Evan sniffled and shook his head. "Randy, help me out here." John mumbled. The Viper slowly crawled over Evan's smaller frame, staring into his eyes. "You can put it back on after we're finished in the shower. Now get your ass in the bathroom" Randy ordered, voice low. Evan blushed and slid from beneath him, scurrying off.

Randy sat up and chuckled, unbuttoning his jeans. John tossed his shirt over his head. "You're really mean to him sometimes, Ran" he teased. Randy smirked. "It's not mean if he gets off on it, Johnny boy. And don't pretend like you're the goody goody two shoes you are out there when you're in here. Evan and I know your little secret." Randy cooed, approaching the older man once they were both naked. John stood his ground. "And what's that?" He questioned. Randy leaned forward, biting John's bottom lip.

"You're a monster in bed, John" he replied, turning and walking away before John could grab him. The other Dom growled low in his throat and followed Randy to the bathroom where Evan was.

The cat looked up, trying to keep his eyes above the belt when both men entered. John noticed this and pinned Evan against the shower wall. "Go ahead and look, baby. It's not like you haven't seen all of this before" he whispered, biting down on Evan's shoulder. The cat purred and Randy chuckled from somewhere behind John.

"I told you so" he teased before joining John in playing with their beloved kitten.

||Barrett Home||

Justin walked into his room and stopped short, seeing Wade there with a glass of whiskey in his hand, a pained and haunted look in his eyes.

"Master, please stop with the whiskey. You'll be hospitalized if you continue" he sighed. Wade turned to look at him. "Why haven't you left too?" He questioned, accent heavy. Justin slowly walked forward and took the whiskey away.

"Because I love you, Master. I love you and I love Heath." He whispered. Wade's fist clenched. "Heath...he hates me. You should too. I can't protect you." He grumbled. Justin shook his head, running his fingers through Wade's short hair.

"I've seen Heath in my dreams, Wade. He loves you just as much as I do. We'll get him back." He said. Wade looked away and Justin crawled in his lap, pressing his lips against Wade's, tasting whiskey on the Brit's tongue when he granted the South African wolf access.

"For now, focus on me. I'll make the pain go away, if only for a few hours"

(A/N: hello guys and gals! i know the past two chapters have been filler-ish, but next chapter is where shit hits the proverbial fan. I'll post that on Sunday so..yeah! Creative criticism is always welcome :3 love you guys-Scarlet)


	7. Chapter 7

Ladies and gentlemen, this following chapter will most likely trigger anger and/or sadness feels. Sorrynotsorry. That is all. Enjoy~

YNA

(7)

Shawn was outside his and Hunter's condo when Michelle McCool walked up to him. The blonde passed him an empty bottle. He took it silently, a flurry of thoughts running through his head.

"We've got to do this soon." She told him, sunglasses over her eyes. Shawn nodded. "Hunter and the others are gonna kill us when this is over." He chuckled, shaking his head. Michelle crossed her arms.

"If we live through this." She sighed. Shawn gave her a small nod before going back into his condo before the blonde Dominant woke up.

Michelle pulled her collar up and walked off briskly.

||~Undisclosed Location~||

She skipped down the hall, stopping at the one room she liked the most. The red room. She walked in, spotting her Master sitting at his own throne. He drank blood from a goblet shaped like a skull.

"AJ, come." He ordered.

She skipped closer and threw herself into his lap, tilting her head, eyes wide. "May I have some of the red water, master?" She questioned. He smirked and tilted it to her lips, watching as more of her will was drowned away.

She was such a good girl.

||4:36 pm||

Natalya typed away on her computer when she felt a dark presence loom over her. She turned cautiously to find a large woman behind her. Natalya relaxed.

"Kharma, welcome back." She greeted. Kharma nodded before coming around to properly face Nattie. "There's someone new, isn't there?" She questioned. Natalya nodded. "Dean and Roman got assigned an injured hybrid about a week ago" she said. Kharma's nose twitched.

"Call them. Tell them to bring him to me."

||25 min later||

"So this Kharma woman is a witch?" Seth questioned. Roman and Dean nodded, walking back into Hunter's office building. Seth never got around to asking what it was exactly that Hunter and everyone else did to get all of this money for all these items. Natalya greeted them at the door.

"Hey there. Follow me" she said, turning and walking the opposite direction of Hunter's office. Natalya stopped at the only black door there was and opened it.

Inside was a large woman sorting out different colored liquids into various shaped bottles. She stopped when Dean closed the door.

"You've come a long way, Seth Rollins." She spoke. Seth felt a chill go down his spine. "Kharma, what do you want?" Dean snapped, pulling Seth against him. Roman pressed close to both of their backs and Natalya stayed off to the side.

"The boy seeks knowledge. He has questions that none of you can answer." She replied, sitting down at her desk. Seth stared at her. "And you can?" He questioned. She crossed her arms. "That depends on what you ask me." She said. Seth sighed.

"Why do I keep having these dreams? These visions...it feels like-"

"Like someone is trying to tell you something?" She finished his sentence. Seth stared at her and she leaned back. "That's because those aren't dreams. Someone is trying to get into your head and tell you something. I cannot tell you what it is, however." She sighed. Seth looked at his hands.

"I have powers from Hell inside of me right now because I killed Damien, right?" He inquired. Kharma nodded slowly before looking towards Dean and Roman. "Teach this man how to fight." She told them sternly before looking towards Natalya. "You as well. All of them but the twins. Don't trust those who share evil thoughts" she warned. Natalya's jaw clenched and she nodded. "Why do we need to teach Seth to fight? We won't let anything happen to him" Roman huffed. Kharma stared at him before laughing. It was bone-chilling and cold.

"A war is about to start. It's best you all touch up on your skills or your just expendable."

||~Outside the Centon condo~||

Orton opened the door with annoyance shining on his face. Judging from the sweat rolling down his brow, he was engaged in activities with John and Evan that Shawn had rather not know about.

"What the hell do you want, Shawn?" He hissed, eyes nearly glowing. Shawn sighed and pulled out an empty bottle, handing it to him. Randy's annoyance washed away to confusion and then realization hit him. "Shawn-"

"I need to ask you a small favor. You know what to do with this. Keep this between us. I need this ASAP." Shawn told him. Randy rubbed his freshly cut hair and nodded after clicking his tongue. "Do I even need to ask?" He questioned. Shawn shook his head, a smile coming to his face. Randy slid it into his pocket and turned to go back inside.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Michaels"

||~Next Morning~||

Natalya awoke with Jo Jo and Eva squeezed against her right side and Alicia and Caitlyn to her left. Layla was snuggled against Michelle on the corner of the bed and Naomi and Cameron had mirrored them on the opposite side, and Rosa had rolled in her sleep, shoving the Bella's out of the bed completely. Natalya thought about what Kharma said and touched her scar, frowning.

The twins weren't to be trusted.

Natalya scoffed and sat up, gently sliding from the bed. She shook all of her girls up except the twins. "C'mon loves. We're going to the gym." She said. Jo Jo looked towards the twins but Eva shook her head and pulled her away. "Fuck them both. I don't like them anyway." She huffed, her black-tipped tiger ears twitching in annoyance.

Jo Jo nodded and followed Nattie and the Divas out to the Canadian woman's large black Ford Expedition. Jo Jo sat between Eva and Caitlyn, staring at her Dominant with worry.

Natalya always had this haunted look in her eyes, one that wasn't there when she took Jo and Eva in off of the streets. Jo knew it was because of AJ and the kindhearted rabbit couldn't help but to get angry. She often would replay it over and over in her head.

||~10 months ago~||

Jo Jo was curled up in a corner, blood, rain, and tears running down her cheeks. Eva was a few feet away from her, her claws bloody. Some guy had tried to take Jo Jo from her so out of self defense, she killed him. Eva looked down at her hands with a blank look before turning to her rabbit friend. "Jo..." She trailed off when she heard heels approaching. Eva ran towards Jo Jo and stood crouched in front of her. A blonde woman appeared, holding an umbrella over her head. There was a smaller raven with her. The girl skipped over to the men's body and kicked it over, leaning down to look at his face.

"Aha! It's Zeb, Mistress!" She cheered, kicking his body a few times. "That's enough, AJ" the blonde said before looking over to the two women. "You two have saved me a deal of trouble finding this scumbag. May I ask your names? I'm Natalya Hart and this is AJ Lee, my Sub." She greeted. Eva looked suspicious but Jo Jo leaned closer. "U-um...you can call me Jo Jo and this is Eva Marie" she responded. Eva shot her a look but Natalya walked forward, holding her hand out.

"Come with me. I'll make sure no one finds out and I'll get a roof over your heads"

||~1 Month Ago~||

Jo Jo was in the kitchen with Eva, Caitlyn, and Alicia when they saw AJ leave Natalya's room, a faraway look in her eyes. She had a bookbag on her arm.

"AJ? Where the hell are you going? It's 11pm" Eva snapped. AJ ignored her and headed for the door. Caitlyn jumped up and grabbed her arm. "AJ stop! Mistress will get mad at you-" Caitlyn was cut off by AJ punching her hard in the jaw. "Fuck OFF!" She snarled. Eva jumped up to help Caitlyn and Jo Jo ran to Natalya's room, waking the Dominant blonde.

"Nattie! Nattie! AJ started a fight!" She screamed. Natalya jumped up and ran out of the room just in time to see AJ kick Eva in the jaw and bash Caitlyn's head into a table, cutting her ear on the broken glass from it. Alicia grabbed Caitlyn to try and stop the bleeding."AJ!" Natalya barked, pulling the girl off. "What the hell are you doing?! As your Dominant, I order you to stop!" She snarled. AJ headbutted her, making her nose bleed before she turned and slapped Natalya hard. All of the Divas were up at this point and all of them saw. They stared in shock.

"You...you HIT me! YOU BELONG TO ME, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!?" She barked, eyes ablaze. AJ tilted her head back and laughed. "You? My dominant? HA! You're a joke, Natalya! Worthless, ugly, useless, pathetic, weak, PIECE OF GARBAGE!" She snapped. Natalya stared at her with her mouth agape before she pounced, punching AJ in the face. "I will NOT tolerate my Submissive speaking to me like this! If I need to punish you, I will, AJ!" She growled, hitting AJ again.

AJ's lip busted and she smirked up at Natalya, licking some of the blood away. "Shall I say it again? I won't accept a horrible Dominant like you as mine. Now die." She cooed. Natalya was about to hit her again when a searing hot pain went through her stomach. Jo Jo and Alicia screamed as AJ shoved Natalya off, a kitchen knife now embedded in the woman's stomach. She stared down at the knife with tears in her eyes before looking up at AJ.

The weasel tilted her head, a smile crossing her lips before she turn and ran. Eva and Michelle went after her in a blind fury while Jo Jo scrambled over to Natalya's side, removing the knife and pressing down on the gash with a kitchen towel Naomi passed her. Alicia was crying and Cameron was calling Hunter. Rosa had ran out into the night screaming in Spanish, hoping to wake someone up for help. The Bella twins just stared.

"Nattie! Nattie stay with me!" Jo screamed. Natalya had blood running from the side of her lips and she stared up at the ceiling blankly before she passed out.

Jo Jo let out a heart shattering scream.

||~14 hours later~||

Kharma had finished stitching up Natalya's stomach when the Divas were allowed in. Natalya stared blankly out of the window, tears rolling down her cheek but no other expression on her face. Jo Jo was in the corner being held by Eva. The tigress trembled with rage. "I'll kill her when I see her again." She snarled. Jo Jo nodded numbly, watching as Alicia tried to talk to Natalya.

"Mistress..."

"..."

"Mistress please talk to us. We're worried about you"

"..."

Kharma sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. "I think it's best you all head home. I called in Beth and Eve from Buffalo to fly in and keep watch of you all until Natalya can do it. Trish is in your condo now. I'll watch Natalya" she said. Slowly, the Divas filed out but Jo Jo leaned down to Natalya, kissing her softly before taking Eva's hand. "We'll always love you, Mistress Nattie" she whispered.

As she pulled the door closed, she heard Natalya break down for the first time.

||~Now~||

Jo Jo clenched her fists and looked up at Natalya again. The blonde was stronger than anyone had her credit for. She truly loved AJ and to be betrayed like that...it could easily break anyone. Jo Jo respected the woman as much as she loved her. Natalya stopped at a mansion they'd never been to. She rubbed her temples before picking up her phone and calling someone.

"Uncle Bret? Yeah, I'm outside."


	8. Chapter 8

_(A/N) hello my lovelies! Sorry for posting so late in the afternoon. I was doin some school shopping and stuff. I had a small fangirl moment when I saw they were building a Crossfit in my town XD it made me think of our boys, not_ _gonna lie. Also, Today is Chris Hemsworth's birthday...unleash those Thor feels! Anyway, here's chapter 8! Enjoy~)_

||~Hart Dynasty~||

Hunter sighed as he pulled into Bret's mansion. He was late because Shawn had to run a few errands. Hunter glanced at Shawn out of the corner of his eye.

Nothing appeared to be wrong with his best friend and Sub but Hunter couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong. A feeling like something terrible would happen to Shawn.

"Hunter, if you keep staring at me, we'll be later than we already are" Shawn teased. Hunter grunted and turned his car off, exiting with Shawn.

When they walked in, Hunter noticed nearly all of the people he'd taken in standing in the foyer. The Dominants were wary while the Subs stayed close to them. Hunter looked to his left and noticed Punk and Matt Hardy standing off to the side. Sheamus was a few feet away from them, a hood over his fiery head, hiding his eyes. It's been a while since he'd seen them.

"All of you, please, shut the hell up" a voice groaned from the top of the stairs. Hunter rolled his eyes when he looked up, spotting Chris, Adam, and Jay. "Where's Bret?" Randy hissed. Adam yawned. "He's in the Dungeon. He's waiting for you all." Jay answered. Natalya walked forward, her Divas following close behind.

"Follow me," she threw over her shoulder.

The blonde woman stopped at a door and gently knocked on it before pushing it open. She let out a breath and turned to the rest of the group. "In here, I want you all to listen very closely to what my Uncle says. Everything he does has a reason behind it and stepping foot into this Dungeon means we go by his rules. His word is law from his point on. We've got to worry about Taker and his goons. Starting a fight here because you can't put aside your pride could spell the end for us all." She told them grimly. Randy's eyes narrowed and he pulled Evan against him and John.

"What is he going to do to our Subs, Natalya?" He spat, seeing through her. All the Doms-save Punk, Sheamus, and Matt-leered at her. She sighed. "Teach them to defend themselves without us. The hard way. You're not the only one. I've got more Subs than you all and I won't be able to help. Get over it or get out. We don't have time for this" she told him, brutally honest before turning and entering. Her Divas followed, fire in their eyes.

Roman was glaring at the open door and Dean hissed, fingers flexing. Wade had an unreadable look on his face. Justin and Seth exchanged a look before they followed Natalya, shocking their Doms. Soon, all of them entered and the door closed.

A raven male stood in the middle of the dimly lit room. The floor was hard concrete and there was an array of weapons within a case at the far Northern end of the room. Some were missing. The man glanced at them all with no expression. He held up a small keychain. "I want all the Subs to step forward" he said calmly.

They all did and he dangled the keychain. "I want you to do everything in your power to take this from me. If you've got elemental powers, use em. If you can transform, do it. Come at me with the intent to kill. It's over only if you take it or I knock one of you out. Your Doms aren't allowed to help." He explained before holding his arms out.

"Begin."

Eva was the first to lunge, her claws extending as she swiped at his neck. Bret side-stepped before kneeing her in the stomach and tossing her back to the rest of the group. Jo Jo gasped and Evan flinched. "D-Do we really have to?" He questioned. Seth scoffed and stepped forward, eyes dark. "If you'd ever actually laid eyes on Taker and felt the abuse from him and his crew, you'd know the answer to that." He shot back coldly. The room went deathly still until Justin stepped up, now at Seth's side.

"Lets do this then." He growled.

Both men took off before anyone could blink and began attacking Bret together. Justin aimed a kick at the back of his knee but Bret caught his foot, tossing him into Seth. Naomi and Cameron had tried grabbing the keychain and Evan had nearly snatched it before Bret kicked him in the head. Jo Jo whistled to get his attention.

When he turned, the Canadian got kicked in the face by Shawn and Michelle drop kicked him in the chest, knocking him off-balance. Caitlyn ran at him full speed and speared him into a wall. He chuckled before picking her up and tossing her to the side. Seth ran and dove forward, scraping his arms on the concrete as he caught the two-toned woman. She blushed and thanked him before looking at his arms in concern. She was about to ask him if he'd be okay when she felt a small gust of wind behind her and a strong presence there.

"Focus on the battle. Count your casualties after its over." Bret said before he grabbed her head and slammed it into Seth's, knocking the woman out and making the man cry out in pain. Bret stepped back, letting Caitlyn fall forward against Seth.

"You all fail." He grunted before stepping back. "Subs go sit. I want the Dominants to do the same-"He hadn't even been able to finish before his niece ran at him in a blur of blonde and pink. She uppercutted him in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach before attempting to clothesline him. He ducked and mule-kicked her in the back, making her fall.

Bret dodged the flurry of fists that Dean threw at him and tossed the smaller man in the way of Roman's oncoming spear, chuckling as the paler man shouted in pain and rage. John had gotten a few good hits in before Bret slammed his head into a wall and tossed Randy through one of the hardwood tables in the room.

Wade was going to attack him but he swept the man's feet, making the large Brit hit his head hard against the floor, out cold. Bret shook his head and pocketed the keychain.

"If any if you were to go after Taker now, you'd all be dead. That man messes with your head to get to you and make you an easy target. He and his underlings shroud themselves in illusions to get you off guard. If you can't even focus enough to take this keychain from me, you'd all be better off handing yourselves to him on a silver fucking platter." Bret grunted before turning to leave.

"You've all got your belongings here and such. Tyson will lead you all to your rooms." He muttered.

||~Later~||

Roman sat in the window, staring blankly out of it at the dull gray of the town. Dean was in the room pacing angrily and Seth was away with the Subs. Roman glanced over, seeing Dean relax when he brought his phone to his ear. The larger man knew exactly what Dean was listening to.

Standing, he made his way over to Dean and took his phone, tossing it aside. "He's gone, Dean." He told him quietly. Dean's fists clenched and he looked away. "He wouldn't be if I was faster, Roman. He's gone and it's my fault." He muttered. Roman pulled the pale man into his arms and sighed.

"No Dean. It's because of Paul that he's gone. None of us knew. You can't keep being depressed about that. Seth's going to figure it out sooner or later." He said quietly. His voice seemed loud in the sill room, however. Dean looked away and ran his fingers through his hair. "Shit." He hissed, pacing again. Roman sighed and sat down on the bed given to them. "We don't have to tell him, Rome. About our past" Dean muttered. Roman snorted and gave Dean a flat look. "Seth was forced to tell us his backstory and we didn't even give him any time to recover. We've had time to heal from what they did. It's either we tell him or he finds out from one of Taker's underlings. Which would you prefer?" He snapped. Dean sat down heavily by Roman. "I miss him, Rome" he whispered. Roman kissed his cheek.

"I know Dean. But we need to move on."

||~Meanwhile~||

The Subs all sat together in the living room in silence. Caitlyn sat with her head down while Rosa held a pack of frozen peas to her head. Eva was pacing back in forth, her striped tail swaying in annoyance. Evan had his knees pulled up to his chest.

"We need to work together." Justin suddenly spoke, eyes fixed on the wall opposite of him. Naomi and Cameron shuddered and Alicia nodded with the others. "All of our Doms have been through so much...we've all lost so much because of this man...we've got to take him down." Layla growled. Michelle rubbed her arm gently while Rosa leaned on her. Seth rubbed his temples, feeling dizzy again.

_"Da da,  
Da da dada  
Dada da da  
Daaa da da da~"_

Seth shook the dizziness away and frowned. He noticed Evan get up and leave once John called to him. The pale man whispered something in his ear and Evan blushed, nodding. John smiled and picked the boy up, uncaring of the other Subs watching as he took him away.

Jo Jo blushed and looked down at her hands. "M-Maybe we should get back to Mistress Nattie" she stammered. The Divas nodded and scurried away. Justin was all that was left with Seth. The wolf looked like he wasn't going to move any time soon.

"Aren't you going back to Wade?"  
"Aren't you going back to Dean and Roman?"

Seth stared at Justin for a moment before tilting his head. Justin looked away. "I'm not ready to see him right now. He's slipping away from me and I don't know what to do." He whispered. Seth frowned and leaned closer. "I see you all were close...tell me about Heath, if you don't mind" he moved closer to Justin and the wolf nodded.

"I don't mind at all"

||~~5 years ago~~||

"Just, I think we're stranded." Heath muttered. He frowned, his tail dropping between his legs. Justin stared blankly at him before cursing in Afrikaans.

Heath kicked a rock over. They were lost in a town they'd never been in and Justin's motorcycle had ran out of gas a block ago. The wolf was stuck pushing it as Heath tried to figure out where the hell they were.

The two canines had ran away from home, unable to take the pressure of it all. The Gabriel and Slater households had suddenly gone bankrupt and the head of both families were ready to hand over both dogs to pay off the debts. This didn't sit well with the men. So they did the only thing that they could do: run.

"Oi, look here. What do we have here?" A voice cooed. Justin stopped, seeing a shady group approaching them. Heath frowned and stepped closer to the larger dog.

"Do you two know where you are? You're in my territory. I don't take too kindly to intruders" a man snarled. "We're just lost. We're not here to start any problems." Justin said calmly, standing his ground. The large man barked out a laugh. "Cute, but now we've got to teach you two a lesson. Gotta keep up appearances." He chuckled before whistling. The group approached the two canines until a bone rattling howl made everyone stop. Heath whimpered and clung to Justin's arm, cowering behind him while the taller man's ears dropped. The sound of gravel crunching under someone's shoes echoed through the night as a figure approached.

He was tall and pale, his black hair styled in a short wavy style. His whiskey green eyes stared blankly at the group. "And wha' the hell do ya think your doing? This is my territory. Leave before I kill you all for this insult." He growled. All of the men ran off and he turned towards Justin and Heath.

"I can probably fix that motorcycle in the morning. My condo is a block away. Follow if you want." He grunted before walking on. Justin noticed his knuckles were bloody and he had a bloodied tissue in his nose. The two followed this man until they reached an expensive looking condominium.

Heath looked around in wonder while Justin was focused on their injured savior. When the man unlocked his door, Justin came forward tentatively. "Um...may I see? I can help" he said. The man looked like he was going to protest but he simply shrugged, tugging his black shirt over his head. Justin admired the tattoos on his shoulders until Heath gasped in shock when he saw the claw marks on the man's back.

"Jesus...who did this?" He questioned, gently running his pale hand on the skin directly next to the wound but not touching it. The man hissed in pain and he snatched his hand away. "S-sorry..." He muttered. "It's fine. And as you saw, I don't like people taking what's mine. I guess you can say I'm overprotective." He grunted as Justin lead him to the stool in the kitchen. "Heath, get the first aid kit out of your bag" he muttered, rinsing the man's knuckles off with water.

"Um...I was supposed to get the first aid kit when we left?"

"Oops..."  
"Heath, you son of a-"  
"Bathroom, below the sink, Heath." The man spoke up, an amused smirk on his face. Heath blushed and nodded, jogging off.

"You two seem close" he turned his attention to Justin. "He's my best friend. We were pretty much raised together since I came to America. I don't know what I'd do without him. Um...it's kind of late for introductions, but I'm Justin Gabriel." The other man chuckled a bit. "Wade Barrett" he responded as Heath came back quickly. Justin took the kit and opened it on the counter.

"This is gonna hurt a lot, forgive me" Justin mumbled as he poured disinfecting liquid over Wade's split knuckles. The man closed his whiskey green eyes and growled slightly. Heath gently patted his hands dry when Justin was finished and each man wrapped one of Wade's hands up with bandages. Justin tilted Wade's head back and removed the tissue he had stuck up there. "Oh fuck." He cringed. "What? What's wrong?" Heath tried looking over his shoulder.

"My nose is broken." Wade grunted from below. Heath frowned and Justin carefully cleaned the blood. "I'm going to put it back in place. You can hold onto me if you want" Heath offered, gently nudging aside Justin so he could stand between the largest man's thighs. Wade's brow twitched and Heath grabbed his nose, quickly putting it back in place to the best of his ability.

Wade howled in pain and reached out, grabbing onto the first thing he could. Heath's face went red and Justin stared. The Brit had grabbed onto Heath's bottom. "W-Wade..." Heath squeaked. Wade cracked his eyes open and frowned. "Sorry bou' that" he grunted, releasing Heath. The smaller man shook his head, hiding his blush with his hair. "N-no it's fine..." He whispered. Justin snickered behind his hand before turning the stool so Wade's back was to him. "Heath, go talk to him to distract him. I'm not a healer. We've got to do this the old fashioned way." Justin mumbled, pulling up another chair, some needle, thread, a large bandage, more disinfectant, and lots of tissues. After cleaning the wound, he began to stitch the wound closed. Wade clenched his fists.

"U-um...favorite color?"  
"Red."  
"Favorite animal?"  
"Wolf" (Justin grinned triumphantly at this)  
"Favorite flavor of ice cream?"  
"I don't eat ice cream"  
"Taken?"  
"Single."

There was a tense silence after that. Justin looked up to see Heath looking away from Wade and he larger man stared at him with half-lidded eyes. Justin rolled his eyes.

_'Smooooth, Heath'_

"Done. It shouldn't get infected now" Justin broke the silence, placing the bandage over the wound. Wade rolled his neck on his shoulders and smiled. "Thank you both. Stay here as long as you need to. There's a guest room in the back" he told them before standing and walking to his quietly. Justin closed up the kit and cleaned up before looking over to Heath.

"We just met him, Heath." He said quietly. Heath bit his lip. "I know that" he mumbled. Justin crossed his arms. "You like him" he said knowingly. Heath smiled sheepishly and nodded.

Justin rolled his eyes and headed to the room with Heath in tow.

||5 months after that||

Heath pouted when Wade walked in with a black eye and a busted lip. "Wade! You were fighting again!" He wined. Justin looked up from his book and arched a brow. "Who was it this time?" He questioned. Wade huffed in annoyance and plopped down between Heath and Justin.

"Michael. Or Curtis. Whatever the fuck he's calling himself now" he grunted. Heath got some ice and wrapped it up in a kitchen rag before pressing it to Wade's eye, kissing his cheek. "Please be careful, Wade. We worry about you" the redhead murmured. Justin nodded from Wade's left and grabbed his face, gently running his tongue over the wound on his lip. Wade chuckled and pulled both men closer.

"I'm glad you stayed."

||~4 months ago~||

Heath clung to Justin's waist as the wolf sped down the road on his motorcycle. Wade was in front of them with Sheamus and Drew in his car. They were going to Hunter to report some findings on the whereabouts of Jeff and Shannon when they were stopped by a pack of dogs. Very large, very rabid dogs.

"Oi, what the hell is that?!" Drew bristled, his body on attack mode. Wade's eyes narrowed. "Hellhounds. Taker knows we know something." He growled. Sheamus opened the door with a smile. "Lets send them back to Hell then." He growled. Wade loosened his collar and nodded, getting out.

The hounds ran forward, a man with a turban behind them, eyes focused on Heath, Justin, and Drew.

Justin sped forward, running over a few hounds. "Heath hold on!" He barked, popping the motorcycle up into a wheelie, coming down hard on the head of one hound. Black blood splattered over the concrete and Justin went back to driving normally. Heath slowly stood, turning so he was back-to-back with Justin. He summoned a strong gust of wind, knocking several of the dogs into the air. Drew launched himself off of a tree at them and slashed at them with a sword he always kept with him. He landed gracefully to his feet and nodded at Heath.

Wade and Sheamus had finished off the other Hellhounds when the ground began to shake. Drew lost his balance but Justin made a sharp turn, grabbing him by the back of his shirt and flinging him over his lap. Heath clenched his thighs around the machine as Justin sped away from the approaching cracks in the ground.

The man had stepped forward, carefully taking his turban off. The ground broke apart and Justin couldn't make it in time. He, Drew, and Heath began to fall. Justin reached forward, grabbing the edge of the ground. His bike fell and he struggled to hold on. Heath was clinging to his ankles and Drew was sliding down his torso.

"WADE! SHEAMUS!" They all screamed frantically. The Doms turned and their eyes grew when they saw the fissure. Both men started running but the guy from before appeared, knocking them back with a strong hit of black magic. The men became enraged and their true animal spirits began to show. The man smirked and turned away. "I'll take all three of them." He cooed before walking over to them. Sheamus was thrown into a blind rage and the large Irish man made the ground shake with his element: Earth.

Justin's eyes grew as his grip loosened. "SHEA! STOP!" He screamed, tears of fear and pain rolling down his face. He felt like his shoulders would rip out of the socket at any moment. Wade broke past the distraction and made it to the edge, grabbing for Justin's hand just as his hold broke. Justin's eyes grew and he looked down, seeing Drew and Heath slip completely. "NO!" Sheamus screamed, reaching for his Sub.

Drew's fingertips brushed his for the briefest of moments before the brunette and Heath fell into the abyss. The man from before chuckled and began walking away. "Two out of three. Not bad. I'll be back for the wolf." He cooed. Sheamus and Wade stood and charged at him but he snapped his fingers at the last moment, disappearing.

||~Present~||

Seth stared at Justin in shock as the wolf sat there. Tears ran down his tan face and Seth quickly came over, hugging his friend just as he broke down crying. Seth rubbed his back, not sure what to say or if he should say anything.

Taker did this.

All of these people, even people Seth had not yet met, they all had their life ruined in some way because of Taker and his followers. They all had to be stopped.

Shawn was walking past the living room when he heard Justin talking. He knew the story of what happened to Heath and Drew that day. He knew all of these people's back stories. Families torn apart, houses and memories burned away, fear, near-death experiences...everyone here was a victim, no matter how tough they acted.

Shawn tossed up a small bottle of amber-colored liquid before catching it. His eyes hardened as he silently walked away.

There was much to do in so little time.

_(A/N: Horray for cryptic messages and flashbacks! Feel free to leave a review or constructive criticism, loves. It always makes me happy to hear from you. Also, if you see ant major typos, let me know. I've been posting chapters from my Ipod and autocorrect is a bitch to me. Until next time, I love you~)  
-Scarlet_


	9. Chapter 9

_(A/N: it's after midnight. I'm_ _excited for summerslam so this might not_ _be the only update today. I'll even take one shot requests from you loves today. I'll promise you this, if our baby Dean keeps his title (I'll flip a table if he doesn't) I'll put up chapter 10 early. :3 go Dean!  
Anyway, this chapter has some graphic stuff. I won't specify, just enjoy~)_

YNA

She strolled into his room, tip-toeing past blood puddles and skeletons. "Daddy~" she giggled, cutting the man off. Cold blue eyes met her brown ones and she smiled. "Daddy~ I want him. Please tell me I can have him" she pleaded. He scoffed, standing and towering over her.

"Not this one. He's mine." He told her firmly. She frowned, a crazed look appearing in her eyes. "They're always yours daddy. You had _your_ turn. You _lost_ him. _I_ want him." She hissed. His eyes went dark and he grabbed her by the neck, hoisting her up.

"Mind your tongue, girl." He spat. Her crazed look increased and she laughed. "Daddy, let me go after him. I can bring him back" she beamed. He grunted and let her go. "You're lucky I'm waiting until I've got everyone to strike. Go before I change my mind." He grunted.

A smile crept to her pink lips and she nodded, dashing away.

||~Next Morning~||

Seth awoke feeling like shit. He sat up, frowning when he saw both Roman and Dean had left. He exited the room and looked around, hoping to hear them. His ears twitched when he heard music. He walked down the hall and saw a room cracked open. Natalya was standing in the room leaning over a table. Seth felt like he was invading but he saw she was crying. In her hands was a tablet, showing what looked to be a homemade music video.

It was of her and surprisingly enough, the tan woman Seth saw from his dizzy spell was there. He assumed that was AJ. He made his way into the room and gently took the tablet.

"Nattie, stop beating yourself up" he said. The blonde woman sighed and looked away. "I don't know what hurts more, the wound, her leaving, or the words she said." She whispered before wiping her eyes. Seth saw a hollow fire in them.

"I'm going down to the Dungeon." She muttered, striding off. Seth sighed and looked out the window, seeing a woman wandering around, looking hopelessly lost. He felt bad so he made his way downstairs, walking to her.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" He questioned. She looked startled before she blushed. "Ah..yes, I'm really lost. Do you know how to get to the mall? I'm so lost..." She sighed. "Ah, yeah, I've just got to ask to borrow one of the cars-"

"I have one. I would ask one of my friends but they both drove off" she muttered. Seth frowned. "That's kind of rude...call them back?" He suggested. She nodded and called. About five minutes later, a sports car pulled up with the two twins that Natalya took care of.

"Um...why don't you two know how to get to the mall here?" He questioned. One of them scoffed. "I don't shop in this backwater town but Summer is so determined to go to this one." She huffed. Her sister nodded. Seth felt like something was extremely wrong but then a haze came over his mind and he nodded, getting in the car. It was almost like someone was forcibly telling him to.

The blonde woman grinned, humming an oddly familiar tune.

_"Da da,  
Dada da da  
Da da dada  
Daaaa~ da da da"_

||~Meanwhile~||

Jo Jo ran into the gym, eyes wide. "Seth left!" She cried. Dean lost all focus and punched a wall. "WHAT?!" He and Roman snarled. She flinched.

"H-He got in the car with the Bella Twins and some blonde" she stammered. Natalya's eyes grew. "No! We need to go after them! Kharma warned us about them!" She broke into a run with Roman ahead of her and Dean nearly shoving her out of the way. Jo Jo, Eva, Justin, and Alicia followed.

||~With Seth~||

Seth felt dizzy. His mind was in a haze and he wasn't sure what he should be doing. A small part of him told him to remember. Remember all that Johnny told him.

_"Not everything is as it seems"_

Seth's mind cleared and he felt panic spring up in his chest. "Stop the car." He ordered. None of the women listened. He growled and unbuckled and the blonde beside him frowned. "What are you doing?" She questioned. "Lady, you can buy a map. I'm getting out" he hissed. She tilted her head, frowning. "I see daddy hasn't trained you well" she uttered, eyes going wide.

Seth's blood ran cold.

The cat quickly threw his morals away, slamming the twin who was driving into the steering wheel and shoving the blonde away, throwing himself from the car. He curled up as he rolled on the hard asphalt, hissing in pain when he got scraped up. He heard the car crash into something.

Looking up, Seth saw the twins hissing angrily, exiting the car. Before his eyes, they transformed. He looked up, seeing two identical harpies. Summer exited the car, a dark look on her face. "Go ahead and run, kitty. I'll make you mine. You can dance for me like my other pet. You know him." She grinned. Realization hit Seth like a ton of bricks.

"Johnny is alive." He whispered, standing. Summer smiled, her hands glowing with black magic. "Daddy made you think he died to set you straight. You never know what's reality or not with us. Who knows, maybe those two you've started to fall for don't exist at all. Maybe you're still chained up in Daddy's room, dreaming this up. You don't know anything" she grinned. Seth felt his heartbeat increase. He felt memories of Dean and Roman start to slip away. All of his friends and all the progress he made up to this point, slipping away.

Was this all fake?  
Had he begun to fall for two people who didn't even exist?

Seth stopped, clenching his fists. "No." He spat. He looked at the three women with fury. "I won't fall for that. I know these people are real. The pain they share with me...I feel it. You three can go fuck off." He spat. Summer's eye twitched. "Hah... You will be _mine_!" She screeched. She ran at him while both twins dove at him.

Seth ran as fast as he could, ducking down when a twin flew at him. He grabbed a rock and turned, hurling it into one of their faces. She screamed in rage and Seth grabbed her ankle, slamming her into the concrete. She cried out and Seth was hit in the chest with a blast of burning hot magic. It tore a hole in his shirt and his head knocked against a tree, splitting. He groaned and Summer leaned over him with a bottle of red liquid.

"Drink up, kitty"

||~DR~||

Dean and Roman had managed to follow Seth's scent to the woods. Natalya pointed, spotting the car wreck a few yards ahead of them.

They saw a blonde woman holding Seth's head up, pouring something in his mouth. The two men roared in fury and exited, dashing towards the woman. She stood and backed away. "Seth! I'm scared!" She cried. Seth slowly rose to his feet, a faraway look in his eyes and blood dripping down his face. Jo Jo frowned. "His eyes...they're like AJ's" she stated. Roman and Dean ignored her. "Come here, kitten. We're here" Roman offered. Seth gracefully walked over and when he was within arm's reach, an enraged look came over his face. He swung and punched Roman hard in the jaw before kicking Dean in the stomach and axe kicking him in the back of the head.

"You call yourselves Doms? I can't stand _either_ of you." He spat. Roman stared at him with his eyes wide and Dean slowly stood again, a cold look coming over his face. "What did you just say?" He growled, standing chest-to-chest with Seth. The cat grinned, tilting his head. "Am I speaking another language or something?" He taunted. Roman's surprised look faded to that of one of pure rage and he stepped up too. "Have you lost your fucking mind?" He snarled. Seth's face broke out into a Cheshire-like grin.

Alicia frowned. "Stop guys. Something is wrong with Seth. He wouldn't talk like this..." She trailed off when a low chuckle rumbled from Seth's lips before he headbutted Dean and went to tackle him. Roman snatched him off and threw him to the ground, pouncing with a primal roar as he rained punches down on the smaller feline. Dean stood and snarled, stalking closer but Natalya stood in front of him.

"S-stop it. My girls are right. Something is wrong with Seth" she stated, a tremble in her voice at the familiarity of the situation. Justin and Evan went to pry Roman off as Seth began to cry out in pain. "R-Roman stop!" He cried. Roman's rage washed away into confusion as Seth sat up and scooted away, staring at him with a horrified expression. "What the fuck is going on?" He growled. The blonde from before strode forward, holding a bottle of red liquid in hand. Seth saw her and he went to get away but she was faster and she forced it down his throat. He coughed violently before shaking his head, the fear once in his eyes washing away back to the hollow emptiness from before.

Realization simultaneously hit everyone hard.

Natalya shook with rage. "You...you _**bitch**_. **_YOU TOOK HER FROM ME_**!" She snarled, bolting past everyone. Nikki went to intercept but Natalya kneed her in the stomach before grabbing her by the hair and swinging her violently towards the wrecked car. Brie came after her next but Eva clawed at her stomach, taking her down. Natalya threw a kick at Summer but the blonde sidestepped.

"Oh, poor you. I wasn't the one who took your pet. Uncle Kane did. You can forget getting her back. Uncle Kane has taking a liking to her and she's drank enough to lose her will completely. In fact, **ALL** of you can forget getting anyone back! Daddy has started giving this to all of our pets. They're just hollow shells now. You all are going to die if you make me and Daddy mad. I just want the kitty" she purred, punching Natalya in the face. The Canadian woman snarled, grabbing her hand and twisting it roughly before kicking her in the throat and shoving her to the floor.

Justin's eyes went dark. They had been drugging anyone they kidnapped with whatever that liquid was and it made them loose all will to fight back.

That meant Heath...

A howl of fury ripped through the air and Justin dashed at her, wanting nothing more than to present this woman's head to Wade, Sheamus, Hunter, Matt, Natalya, and Punk on a silver platter. Seth blindsided him, spearing him to the ground. "Get the fuck off of me Seth!" He snarled. Seth stared blankly at him before smirking darkly, viciously punching Justin in the head. Dean came over and grabbed Seth, ripping him off of Justin and trapping him in a sleeper hold. The cat hissed and kicked before he slowly faded out of consciousness.

Natalya was about to rip the woman's throat out when she was pulled away by a large man. He tossed her aside and picked Summer up. Roman, Justin, Dean, Natalya, and Eva lunged but he put up a barrier blocking them. Summer stomped her foot. "What are you **doing** Antonio?! I want Seth!" She snapped. The bald man rolled his eyes. "Boss wants you back. You and the harpy twins. We got in contact with Paul and Brock. Boss needs everyone back so we can plan our next move" he told her flatly.

She growled, leering at Evan, who was holding a battered and bloody Seth. Dean exchanged a hate-filled look with Roman when Paul and Brock were mentioned. "Just wait. Daddy will kill you all and I'll get my kitty." She spat before turning and walking away towards the Bella Twins.

The man turned, smirking. "I suggest you all run. It won't be fun to kill you all at once" he chuckled before they all disappeared.

Natalya fell down to her knees and let out a scream of anguish. Taker was behind AJ's betrayal. She should have known. Justin cursed and went to find his motorcycle. Dean sighed and started to head to Seth and Evan when he noticed Roman wasn't moving.

The man was staring at his hands, body trembling. Dean put a hand on his shoulder. "Rome-""I hit him, Dean. I beat the hell out of him." Roman muttered. Dean looked over to Seth, seeing the unconscious man already bruising and bleeding. From where Dean was standing, Seth's eye was swollen, his lip busted, and bruises decorated his face and chest. Dean cursed and kicked over a rock.

"We need to go. We'll heal him in the car"

||~Hart Dynasty~||

Seth woke up and instantly felt scared out of his mind. His body was sore and he hurt all over. He glanced around, noticing he was in the room Bret gave to he, Roman, and Dean.

A whimper left Seth's throat as he recalled seeing Roman above him, a rage in his eyes he'd never seen before. Dean wasn't too far off. Both looked ready to kill him and Seth had no clue why. His ears perked when he heard the door to the room jiggle. He quickly scurried into the closet and curled up in a corner, shaking.

Roman sighed when he entered his room. It had been exhausting briefing everyone else on their findings. To say that it didn't end in a handful of enraged Dominants nearly destroying the dining room would be a lie. Dean was behind him and he pointed to the bed, noticing an absence of a certain two toned cat. Roman looked towards the closet, hearing muffled sobs. It broke he and Dean's heart knowing they had caused it but Roman was beating himself up a lot more than Dean was. The large man gently opened the door, seeing Seth curled up in a corner under a coat.

"Seth-"  
"_P-Please_...I d-don't know what I did but I'm _s-sorry_...please d-don't hit me again...d-don't kill me...I-I'll leave you two alone" Seth trembled, getting up to dash away. Roman grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. He held Seth's face in his hands, frowning. "I'm sorry. I should have known she drugged you. The words you said and your actions just made me so mad but that's no excuse. If you want to hit me, go ahead." Roman took a step back but Seth shook his head, trembling. "I-I didn't know I hurt you two...everything was hazy...I-I would _never_..." He whimpered. Dean grabbed him from behind and held him against his chest.

"We're sorry baby" he murmured into Seth's neck. Seth blushed, looking away. "I forgive you both...I'm sorry too" he murmured. Roman shook his head and sandwiched Seth between him and Dean. "You didn't do anything wrong. How about Dean and I make this up to you? Just relax" he gently pushed Seth against the bed and crawled up to his right, pressing his mouth to his neck. Dean had turned his head, claiming his lips. Seth let out a small sigh, slowly relaxing.

He tensed up again when he felt Roman's hand trail down his stomach. He pulled away from Dean, nervousness, fear, and excitement shining in his eyes. "W-What are you doing?" He stammered. Roman ignored him, easing down his sweatpants. He watched the larger feline's every move. Dean chuckled and graced his thumb over Seth's bottom lip. "Relax kitten. We're going to make you feel good. Promise. Now open" he ordered. Seth looked up at him and willingly accepted two of his fingers, coating them with saliva. Roman hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and dragged them down, leaving Seth completely nude.

Seth blushed, trying to cover himself but Roman grabbed his wrists, growling slightly down at him. "**Don't move**." He ordered. Seth stared owlishly up at him before nodding, a blush on his cheeks. Dean licked his lips and pushed Seth's thighs apart, enjoying the view before he circled Seth's pucker. "Relax and accept it Seth. We got you" he cooed, pushing a finger in. Seth hissed slightly but otherwise had no complaint. Roman claimed his lips and his fingers curled around Seth's semi-erect cock. He stroked him in time with Dean's slow thrusts and lightly bit Seth's lip.

Seth shook slightly, his cheeks incredibly red as he looked away. Dean turned his face back so he and Roman could look at him. "Why are you turning away?" He whispered, adding another finger and curling them. Seth's eyes grew and he let out a small gasp before staring at them in shock. "_P-please_..." He begged as Roman slowed his pace on his now fully hard cock. "Please what kitten? You've gotta be specific" Roman cooed, brushing his thumb over Seth's sensitive head. Seth jolted and trembled again, unconsciously spreading his legs even more for Roman and Dean. The two growled in approval.

"M-More...please, sirs...give me more" he wined. Dean stared at him with darkened eyes and Roman licked a trail down his neck. "More of what?" He inquired. A pathetic noise ripped from Seth's throat and he looked up at them. "Inside..." He mumbled shyly. Roman and Dean broke all contact with him and he whimpered, but didn't move. Roman made it clear that he wanted him to stay still until told otherwise. This didn't escape Roman or Dean, and both men growled once more in satisfaction.

"Seth, get up here and strip me" Dean ordered. Seth quickly sat up, pulling Dean's shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere haphazardly before working on his belt. Roman watched the two with a heated look. He peeled his clothes off while both men were preoccupied but pushed against Seth when he was fully nude.

The cat gasped and looked back at him, biting his lip. Dean tilted his head from the front and made Seth look at him. "Tell us what you want, kitten. What can we do to make you feel good?" He questioned softly, stroking Seth's cheek. The two toned cat leaned into the touch and mewled. "Whatever makes you happy will make me happy, sir" he responded honestly. Dean knelt in front of him and pressed his lips to him in a hard kiss. Seth wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed back, unconsciously pushing backwards to feel for Roman. He whined when he didn't feel him behind him anymore.

"Relax, Seth. We've gotta make sure we do as much as we can so you don't get hurt" Roman's voice came from behind him. Seth felt him come closer and he arched his back when Roman returned, running his fingers up his tail. Dean bit down on his ear lightly and he let out a shaky mewl. The sound of a cap being popped open made Seth's ears twitch and he smelled vanilla. "Lube?" He questioned softly. Dean stroked his cheek and pressed his face into Seth's neck. "We're going to make you enjoy this. I know you never could before. Relax and let us take care of you" he ordered sweetly. "Y-yes, sir" Seth responded, squirming a bit when Roman poured the cool substance over his hole.

"S-sirs?" He murmured. "What's wrong baby?" Roman questioned over his shoulder. Seth blushed. "May I...um..." He trailed off slightly, eyes darting between Dean's member and Roman's. Roman chuckled and sat beside Dean, handing Seth the bottle. "Go ahead then" he said.

Seth smiled bashfully before squirting a fair amount into his palm. He pressed his hands together before spreading the clear substance over both of his Dominants, coating their cocks with it. Once done, he sat back, curiously licked his palm, an innocent smile coming to his face. Roman growled slightly and grabbed his wrist, pulling him into his lap. "We're both gonna be in at once, kitten. Think you can handle it?" He questions seriously, lightly nudging Seth's entrance with his cock. Seth nods without hesitation. Roman hums, finding a spot on his neck and sucking on it as he began to push inside of Seth. The two toned man hissed in pain, his ears flattening. Dean moved closer, rolling one of his pert nipples in between his fingers and flicking his tongue over the other.

Seth gasped slightly, his cock twitching against his stomach. Roman let out a small growl when he was fully sheathed inside of Seth. He kissed his cheek before slowly thrusting up. Seth's hands curled into the sheets by Roman's thighs and he let his head fall against Roman's shoulder. "Y-you're huge, sir" he mewled, licking the underside of Roman's jaw. Roman smirked and built up a steady pace. Seth was a mewling, panting mess in his lap but he could tell Dean was getting impatient.

Pale eyes leered fiercely at him and he chuckled, laying on his back without pulling out. Seth blinked in confusion. "W-wha...?" He sounded. Dean crawled over him, holding himself up. "Ready for me too? It's gonna hurt" he warned. Seth swallowed thickly and nodded. Dean captured his lips as he started to push in slowly. Seth cried out into the kiss, clawing at the sheets and ripping them at his now-extended claws. Roman cooed sweet nothing's into his ear and Seth let out a startled sob when Dean was completely inside.

Dean screwed his eyes shut to push away the urge to completely ravish the smaller feline. He gently leaned forward, licking away the tears rolling down Seth's face. Oh so slowly, he and Roman began to move. Seth was uncomfortable for the first few minutes until Dean and Roman hit his prostate in union. He arched his back and let out a loud moan, eyes squeezed shut. Roman smirked and Dean licked his lips, wanting to draw out more of those delicious sounds. They both continued their slow, love-making pace until Seth began to wine in protest.

"Please sirs...faster...it feels so good" he admitted. With that, the feral side in both men broke free. Roman turned his head to kiss him while Dean grabbed his hips tightly. Both men began to speed up, much to Seth's delight. The three continued their semi-aggressive love making for quite some time, with Seth's moans and mewls of bliss growing louder and louder over Roman and Dean's growls of possession and dominance. Soon, Seth began to tremble again, chest rising and falling quickly.

"S-so close..." He whimpered. Dean-who was kissing Roman over his shoulder-grunted in agreement and slowly began to pull out. Seth's eyes grew and he grabbed Dean's hips, pulling him back. Dean stared at him with wide eyes. "What are you doing kitten?" He questioned. Seth looked up at him before looking back at Roman.

"I-inside..."

Dean growled and leaned closer. "Do you know what that means? It means you'll completely belong to us forever" he told him, despite the fact that he continued to pound away. Roman could only offer a grunt of confirmation from below them. Seth nodded. "I know...that's what I want...please..." He begged again. Dean groaned and looked at Roman. The man hummed in satisfaction and began to whisper sweet nothing's into Seth's ear. "Cum for us, kitten. Let go" he ordered just as he and Dean hit him with a hard thrust. He cried out in sheer bliss and released hard against Dean's chest. Both of his Doms came soon after, filling him.

They stayed that way for a moment before Dean slowly pulled out and rolled to lay at Seth's side. Roman pulled out next and walked to the bathroom within the room, coming out with a wet rag. He carefully cleaned Seth before wiping the cat's cum from both his own and Dean's chests. He tossed the rag in the sink and returned to the bed, smiling as Seth nuzzled as close to him as he could without breaking contact with Dean. "Thank you, sirs" Seth purred sleepily. Both Dean and Roman stared at him with wide eyes as the tell-tale rumble left his chest. Both men smiled victoriously.

They had made the cat purr for the first time in his life.

||~Next Morning~||

Seth woke up whimpering and mewling in discomfort. Once again, he woke up with both of his Dominants absent from his side. His ears twitched when Dean and Roman walked in, playfully slapping at one another. Seth frowned and let out a loud wine to get their attention.

They stared at him and he pouted, his bottom lip jutting out. "You know, I kinda don't like waking up alone" he huffed. Roman and Dean crawled to his sides, showering his face with kisses. "We're sorry kitten, but we had to pick up a little present for you" Roman said.

Seth sat up a bit more, his head tilting. "Present? For me? Why?" He questioned, ears and tail swaying gently with curiosity. Dean held out a black box and Roman nudged his cheek with his nose. "Open it Seth" they both chimed.

Seth took the box and sat it in his lap, looking to both men for confirmation before easing the lid off. His mouth fell open and tears welled up in his eyes. It was a black collar with onyx and ruby studs and it had a small heart shaped sterling silver tag dangling from the middle with his, Dean, and Roman's names engraved in it.

"I'll take your silence as a good sign" Dean teased. "T-This is _mine_?" He questioned shakily, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes before they fell. Roman took it from his hands and he and Dean both fastened it around his neck. "It's yours, Seth" Roman told him. "It does have _your_ name on it" Dean teased. Seth let out an excited mew and threw himself on top of both of them, burying his face in both of their necks.

"Thank you so much...I love you, sirs"

_(A/N:L BOMBS! L BOMBS EVERYWHERE! Ahem. Yeah. Summer's batshit cray cray. And Taker's daughter. Spooks~ I put a lot of time into this and chapter 10. I'd love to hear from you. Your continuous support makes my day, and that's saying something. I want to thank you all. *curtsey* if you'd_ _like a oneshot, feel free to send me a pairing or something, today (Sunday_) _only. Until next time, I love you~)  
-Scarlet_


	10. Chapter 10

_(A/N: I SAID I'D DO IT SO HERE IT IS  
So enjoy  
Kittyface.)_

Dean and Roman stared at him with their mouth agape. Seth's eyes grew and his hand flew up to his mouth. Dean grabbed his shoulders tightly. "Seth-"

"Hey! Get your asses up! We've got work to do, you assclowns!" Chris snapped as he banged on their door. Seth quickly pulled his boxers and shorts on and quietly tied the drawstring, waiting by the door for Dean and Roman. Dean growled darkly, silently wishing he could maul Chris for his terrible timing. Roman sighed and lead the way out.

Seth made sure to stay behind them, his head down. He was mentally scolding himself. Had he really just let that slip out? Did he actually love them both? His ears twitched when he smelled the familiar and welcoming scent of perfume and vanilla enter his nose. He looked up, seeing Natalya standing there with Evan, teaching him how to use a bow staff. There was a dead serious look on the small cat's face and Seth wondered idly what finally made him get serious.

Dean watched him out of the corner of his eye, opening his mouth to call to him. He stopped when Bret approached them, his eyes locked onto Seth's. The two toned cat stood still, eyes narrowing only slightly. The corner of Bret's lips curved slightly and he stood before him.

"I've been informed you were drugged yesterday, boy" he starts, scanning Seth carefully. Dean's eyes flicker over to Roman's and both men let out a small grunt of disapproval. Seth bristled and Bret flat out ignored them both. "Taker and his daughter seemed to have taken a liking to you, boy" he continued. Seth crossed his arms, eyes cold. "With all due respect, _sir_," Seth put an emphasis on the word, a slight bite to his voice that neither of his Dominants had heard before. "I'm well aware of their sick obsession with me but at this point, something bigger is at stake. Look around you, Bret" Seth dropped the formality and stepped closer, unafraid.

"I count four men and a woman missing, each of their Dominants in this room right now. There's another, whom I've bonded with while in that hell and God knows how many others are in that man's grasp. I've been told there's a war coming. Our first priority is to kill that son of a bitch and every single one of his followers and get back those people before they're too far gone or get killed. I don't give a damn about myself" he snapped. All eyes flew over to the irate cat and Bret stared at him with an emotionless stare before a small smile appeared on his face.

"Boy, for a Sub, you've got a fire in you. I like that. Come, all of you" he said, walking towards the weapons case. The trio followed him and blinked in surprise when he opened it. "In here, I want you to take whatever you want. I'd encourage you to grab something you know how to use. We're running out of time" He said, stepping aside. Roman quietly reviewed the weapons while Dean grabbed a pair of brass knuckles, a dark smile coming to his face. Roman chuckled and grabbed a belt with several knives strapped to it. Quickly, the Samoan hid the knives all on his person, grinning devilishly at the small look of surprise that came from Seth.

Speaking of, Seth's fingers ghosted over twin pistols, nodding slowly at Bret and turning. "I'm gonna have to ask a favor" he said seriously. The three other men arched a brow and he continued. "The bullets, I want special ones. Do you know anyone that can help?" He questioned. Dean looked at Roman and the man grunted in disapproval. "Don't give me that look, Dean. You know Dwayne isn't going to help worth a damn and Jimmy and Jay haven't been in contact with me since...the incident" he muttered. Seth's ears twitched in confusion and Bret rolled his eyes.

These kids were terrible at keeping their skeletons in the closet.

"What incident?" Seth questioned. Dean looked away and Roman fixed him with a hard glare. "Stay in your place, kitten." He growled. Seth's ears flattened and he lowered his eyes, a frown on his face. "Sorry sir..." Seth muttered. Roman ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Fine. Lets go see them." He muttered. Seth blinked at him in surprise before smiling, putting the guns in their holsters before following Dean and Roman out.

Bret closed the weapons case quietly, lost in thought.

||~At the Usos'~||

Roman knocks on the door quite loudly, lips down in a frown. After a moment, the door opened and a shorter man stood there, looking tired and annoyed. He blinks in surprise and smiles at Roman.

"Cuz" he greets, a playful grin on his face. Roman smiles a little and the man lets them inside. "Jay, get your lazy ass up. Roman came back" he huffs. His twin brother-who was shirtless playing Madden-jumped up, nearly tackling Roman, had the larger man not anticipated it, barely even moving as they hugged. Seth blinked curiously and Dean crossed his arms, unimpressed.

"Dammit Jay, let me go" Roman grunted. Jay snickered and looked over at Dean before staring at Seth. He arched a brow when he noticed the collar. "Who's this?" He questioned. Roman gave Seth's head a pet. "His name is Seth. He's ours" he said, growling slightly. Jimmy chokes on his beer and Jay makes a small noise that Seth couldn't identify.

"I see...you sure you're okay since the-"  
"Jimmy. Shut the fuck up. We came here for a reason." Dean growls. Jimmy frowns and Jay makes that indescribable noise again. "What do you want then?" He questions. Seth steps forward and holds out his guns.

"I need you to do me a favor."

||~Later~||

Seth sat outside on the roof of the Hart Dynasty, staring up at the clouds with a troubled look. He heard an amused whistle and looked behind him, seeing Shawn approach him. He scooted over to let the older man sit down. Shawn smiled gratefully at him before laying down, hands behind his head. Seth looked back to the sky and let of a sigh.

"You seem troubled. I'd think you'd be happy, what with that shiny collar and all" he teased. Seth found himself idly running his fingers over the collar and he blushed, thinking back to when Evan did it. 'Guess he was right' he mused.

"Dean and Roman are hiding something from me. I tried asking but Roman got all defensive and Dean looked troubled...I'm not used to this...and I kind of...dropped the 'L' bomb this morning..." He trailed off. Shawn whistled and tilted his hat back to look at Seth through his sunglasses. "You seem spooked. Do you actually love them?" He questioned. Seth ran his fingers through his hair, wincing when they caught on a few knots. "I don't know...I never got the chance to love. I was an outcast all through school, and Taker kidnapped me before I ever got in a relationship. I...I don't know what love is supposed to feel like" he admitted quietly. Shawn sat up and removed his sunglasses, carefully folding them before he looked up into Seth's eyes.

"Love is that warm feeling you get in your stomach. Love is the tears that you want to fall down your face. Love is very powerful. It's sacrifice. If you're willing to throw your whole life away, just to know someone else is safe, that's love. Love is wanting to live and die for someone, to want to be in their life so bad it hurts. Love is a crazy, psychotic, sickening, delightful, exhilarating feeling. It's confusing and wonderful Seth and only you know when you're in love" he said quietly, looking up towards a small flock of birds that flew overhead.

Seth clutched his hand over his heart and looked up as well. "Shawn...do you know what Dean and Roman are hiding from me?" He questioned, subtly changing the subject. Shawn sighed and nodded. "I can't tell you kiddo. It's not my place and Hunter would have my ass if I went meddling too much in the affairs of another Dom's Sub. It's considered an insult of sorts and I'd be stepping out of my place as a Sub." He frowned when he saw Seth sigh in defeat. Shawn placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him into a side hug.

"All I can say is that whenever you do find out, try not to over react. You don't want to make them feel even worse" He told him quietly before walking back inside. Seth watched him go with furrowed brows before biting his thumb nail.

What were Dean and Roman hiding?

||~Undisclosed Location~||

Heath trembled violently when Jinder dropped him. He coughed up blood and weakly sat up, not even trying to cover up. He couldn't anyway. Mahal leaned down to him, lifting his chin to stare into his hollow eyes. He smirked when he felt Heath tremble in fear. "Say you love me, Heath. Say you love me and I'll make you my own prince. You and Drew." He cooed. Heath growled and spit on him, eyes ablaze. "I only love Wade and Justin. I'll never love you!" He barked. Jinder snarled, harshly backhanding Heath, making his head knock against a wall. He cried out and Jinder grabbed his hair in a tight fist.

"You ungrateful whore! Do you honestly think you'll ever see them again? No, we'll kill them all. I'll even bring you both of their heads so you can look at them when I'm fucking you're pretty little ass. Do you honestly think Wade wants you back after I've had you? After we've all had you? Hell, even Aksana has had a go at you. You're nothing now but a worthless piece of trash." He growled. Heath looked away and a growl was heard from across the room.

"Oi, leave him alone and come pick on someone your own size, if you got the balls, you disgusting fuck" a thick Scottish accent sounded through the room. Jinder wiped his cheek and strode over to Drew, punching him in the face. Heath winced at the cracking sound and Drew's pain-filled scream that followed. Jinder chuckled and bit down on Drew's neck, drawing blood. The Scottish cat hissed in pain and anger and thrashed but went still when Jinder punched him hard in the stomach. Drew cried out and crumpled down as much as he could chained to the wall. Jinder stepped back and admired his work. "Drew, you should know just as well as Heath about my balls. C'mon baby, I've bust them all over you" he grinned wolfishly when Drew threw up violently. He stepped on the back of his head and forced his face into his own bile.

"As much as I love walking in on you push the whores' face in vomit, Boss is calling for us" Show grunted from the doorway. Jinder groaned and walked out, tossing the key at Heath. "Let him out and clean the fuck up. Don't piss me off" he warned before exiting the door. Heath heard it lock from the outside as he unlocked his cuffs, breathing in slight relief before he wobbled over towards Drew. He was limping from both the intense pain (and bleeding) from his behind and an injured leg.

He uncuffed his friend and carefully picked him up, frowning at the stench. He helped Drew over to the sink and washed him off, frowning at the lost look in his eyes. "Drew-"

"O'Shea has probably moved on. Look at me. I feel like I've betrayed him" he whispered. Heath's temper flared. "And I don't?!" He barked. Drew flinched and Heath scratched his arm. "I'm sorry..." He murmured. Drew nodded and held his dirty hair before his face, cringing at the caked blood in it that clumped and knotted it together. "We can't take much more of this...Jeff's completely hooked on whatever Taker's been giving him, Shannon's not too far off, I don't know where Summer took Fandango, AJ's lost her mind...I feel like I'm dying, Heath. I don't want to let these people kill me. I feel like I owe it to O'Shea not to die by these people." He stated adamantly. Heath's arms flew around him in a desperate hug. "Stop talking about suicide! You...you can't leave me alone too!" He wined. Drew sighed and looked away.

"Lets start cleaning."

||~UDL~||

Taker stared at Summer with narrowed eyes. "I thought you said you could do it" he snapped. She flinched. "He resisted the blood." She replied lamely. Taker stood and grabbed her by the neck, squeezing tight. She struggled, eyes wide.

"Do not waste my time, girl." He growled. She nodded weakly, vision fading. Taker tossed her aside and surveyed his underlings. "Jinder, go after them. Tonight, we begin" He ordered. Jinder didn't look happy at all but he nodded.

"I'll leave immediately"

||~Hart Dynasty~||

Seth and Justin were sparring in hand-to-hand combat when Justin frowned, sniffing the air. His mouth curled into a snarl and he looked around frantically. Seth blinked. "What?" He questioned.

"That smell. I smell him. The man who took Heath and Drew." Justin growled in reply. Seth hissed, looking around. Suddenly, the house shook and the lights went out. Seth and Justin stood back to back, adjusting to the darkness. Of course Seth did this slightly better but Justin adjusted faster, shoving Seth to the floor as something sliced through the air. "Shit. We need to get out of here." Seth hissed, claws extending. Justin grunted and dodged another attack. The two made a break for the door and a dark chuckle followed them.

"I told you I'd be back for you, didn't I?"

Justin stopped, eyes glowing in rage as he lunged at the sound of the voice. Seth frowned. He heard the voice come from the other side of the room...

Thinking fast, Seth reached out and yanked Justin back by the back of his neck. Lighting flashed outside and the two saw the gaping fissure in the ground where Justin was running. The wolf growled and nodded at Seth in a thank you as the two ran out of the Dungeon.

Jinder clicked his tongue and clutched his chakrams, now interested in this game of cat and mouse.

"You can run but I'll catch you. Don't you want to see Heath? And I know you want to see Fandango, cat. Don't you want to see how beautifully damaged everyone has become?" He questioned slyly. Justin and Seth skidded to a halt, a shadow casting over their eyes from their own curtain of hair.

"What have you monsters done to Heath?" Justin growled. Jinder smirked, stepping into a small pocket of light in the dark hallway. "Personally, I've wrecked him and Drew. It's beautiful. You should hear how they sound when they beg for mercy. Actually, if you two be good and come here, I'll take you back and show you how it sounds. Then you both can add your screams to it" he chuckled. The fur on Seth's tail bristled and he hissed loudly while Justin growled. "You're going to die tonight" he spat. Jinder tilted his head. "Says who?" He shot back.

"Says the two Doms who want you dead, fella." A thick Irish accent came from immediately behind Jinder and his eyes grew, turning just in time to meet a large boot to the face. He stumbled back and a dark roar echoed through the hall and he was tackled to the ground by an angry Brit. Justin cracked his knuckles. "Seth, get out of here. Find Roman and Dean or even Bret" he instructed. Seth nodded and ran the other way, leaving the three to handle their own personal vendettas.

Seth ran to what he believed was Bret's room and saw a hulking man trashing the room. "Paul! He's not here!" He spat. A smaller, older, balding man was shaking his head. "Well we need to move on, Brock. Taker sent us to-" the man suddenly turned, eyes fixed on Seth, who was in the doorway. He sniffed the air a bit before smirking. "You smell like Roman and Dean. I see they've gotten another toy for me to break" he taunted. Seth trembled, taking a step away. "Who the hell are you? What are you talking about?" He questioned shakily. Did this man know what his Doms were hiding?

"Tsk tsk. You would've thought that they would've given up, after what we did to Brad and all." The smaller man, Paul, said while shaking his head. Seth frowned, feeling another dizzy spell. 'No,' Seth thinks, backing away. 'This is the worst possible time for this' he muses in a panic as he turns and runs away. Brock runs after him, laughing evilly. "Run kitten!" He sneers. Seth can't even run at his full speed because of his unavoidable dizzy spell.

Then it hits full force.

||~D~||

**Sparkling blue eyes...  
A mischievous smile...  
Warmth...  
Dean, Roman...  
But that's not Seth sharing it with them.  
A small whisper.  
A name.  
'Brad'**

||~D~||

Seth trips and violently tumbles down a flight of stairs, screaming in pain when his hip hits a step hard. He looks up to see Brock smirking down at him, flexing his pectorals as he slowly starts descending. Seth whimpers and struggles to get up, heart pounding.

"Do you wanna know what I did to him? I destroyed Brad Maddox. You look confused, kitty cat" Brock tilted his head. "They haven't even told you, have they? They haven't told you that you're just a replacement for Brad? He was a cat too, y'know. He had a collar like you do, but it was blue. Had Dean and Roman's names engraved on it. He clutched that collar till his last breath." Brock chuckled darkly and Seth felt tears gather at his eyes when another dizzy spell hit.

||~D~||

_Seth looked on, invisible._

_A small brunette lay draped over Roman's shoulders, sound asleep as the man carried him. Dean was walking ahead, a cigarette in his mouth. He had a genuine smile on his face, as did Roman. The two looked vibrant._

_The scene changed and Seth watched on as the brunette ran, rain and blood running down his face. Brock was running after him, smirking maliciously. He reached the man and knocked him into a wall, wrapping both of his hands around his throat and choking him. He clawed at his hands and cried out for Dean and Roman. Brock smirked but was speared away from the small cat by an enraged Roman. The Samoan man stood, eyes ablaze while Dean checked on the cat. He weakly coughed and Dean let him rest against a brick wall, standing and coming to Roman's side._

_Seth could see both men's ears and tails now._

_Roman snarled and he and Dean lunged at Brock. The larger man clotheslined Dean and grabbed both of Roman's hands, tossing him aside into a parked car. He sauntered over and viciously attacked Roman before he could recover, bashing his head into the car's hood. Dean stood and ran over, throwing punches to Brock's spine. Brock let Roman go and turned, sneering. Dean backed up, panicked when Brock ripped a parking meter from the ground, swinging it full force at Dean's head._

_The cat tackled him out of the way just in time and Dean sat on the ground in shock while Roman was just beginning to come to, struggling to sit up despite his head injury. He was bleeding all over and the world was spinning. Brock scoffed and grabbed the cat from behind, by his collar. He smirked viciously at Dean and Roman while the small man struggled, tears running down his face. He reached for both of them, screaming their names for help. Dean stood and tried to get his legs to work fast enough as did Roman, who rolled off of the car but collapsed. Dean got about two feet out of arms reach before Brock dug his nails into Brad's neck, a crazed look coming to his face as he viciously and swiftly slashed them to the right. Dean's face instantly got covered in the red spray and the collar pathetically fell to the ground._

_Brock pushed the cat at Dean and walked away, knowing neither man would come for him with their toy bleeding to death. He disappeared into the night while Dean held the cat close, screaming in panic. Roman weakly crawled over, horror etched over his face. They both held him, their blood and tears mixing. The man smiled weakly. "I'm so sorry...I just wanted to protect you both...I love you, y'know?" He grinned weakly before coughing up blood that landed on Dean and Roman's cheek. Both men watched as the light left his eyes and he went limp in their arms._

_Seth looked away from the scene, slowly walking over to the bloodied collar on the ground. He picked it up and examined the engravement on it._

_**'Brad Maddox'**_

||~D~||

Seth blinked and realized he was crying. He looked up, seeing Brock had finally reached him, grinning down at him. "So now you know, kitten. I'm going to end you like I did Brad." He grinned. Seth looked away, face emotionless besides the tears running down his cheeks.

_"Thank you"_

Brock looked confused. "What?" He questioned. Seth looked at him of of the corner of his eyes. "Thank you for telling me." He said before his lips quirked. "But I'm afraid I'm not going to sit around and let you kill me. I've got things to do" he stated calmly. Brock went to speak but it turned into a scream of pain and surprise when Seth quickly drew one if his pistols, shooting him in the knee.

Once the bullet entered, a severe burning sensation came over him and he screamed. He still had enough strength to tackle Seth and knock the gun away. He used his size to pin Seth, wrapping his hands around his neck much like he did with Brad. "Get off him!" A voice called and Brock's back was suddenly on fire. He rolled off of Seth, seeing an enraged Punk leering down at him. Seth went to retrieve his gun as Punk maliciously fired blast after blast of fireballs at Brock.

"Where's Paul?!" He barked. Brock growled and stood despite the burns but crumpled again when Seth shot him in the back. The exploding feeling from before doubled and Brock's body pulsed with pain. "What the fuck is in that you little slut?!" He snarled. Seth stared emotionlessly at him. "You won't live long enough to find out." He stated, side-stepping as Roman came stampeding down the hall. He lunged at Brock, throwing knives at various main arteries on the man before turning and giving Dean a boost. Dean flew at Brock, knocking him down before he straddled his stomach, a cold and near insane look in his eyes. "I'll see you in hell." He hissed before punching him as hard as he could in the throat, crushing his windpipe. Brock went still and Punk turned, spotting Paul staring down at him with fear.

"Paul...you backstabbing son of a bitch!" He snarled and ran upstairs, leaving the three cats alone. Dean stared at his hand, feeling Brock's powers from Hell transfer over to him. He scoffed and stood, staring emotionlessly down at Brock's corpse with Roman before they both snapped out of it, remembering Seth.

They turned, seeing the two toned cat sitting in the window, staring at them both with cold, emotionless eyes. The moon was a crescent behind him, low in the dark blue sky and he slowly clicked the safety back on his guns before putting them back in their holsters.

He ran a hand through his hair, laughing emotionlessly. It echoed in the hall. "So is it true?" He questioned, putting his head against the window. "Is what true, baby?" Dean questions carefully. Seth's eyes narrow and he tilts his head. "Am I some kind of _replacement_ for Brad? Is that _all_ I am to you? Just some other cat you drew in to replace him?" He questioned, fingers pressing against his collar.

Dean's jaw went slack and Roman tensed.

"I see." Seth nodded once and jumped down, landing before them both. "You can have this back then. If all you see is Brad when you look at me, I have no desire to be "yours". Sorry I can't be him." Seth muttered, going to remove his collar. Roman grabbed his wrist tightly and pulled him into his arms. "It's not like that, Seth. I swear. Yes Dean and I love Brad still, we always will, but we've never compared you two. We collared you because we want you. Seth Rollins, you are who we want. I'm sorry we didn't have the heart to tell you but please don't do this. We never meant to hurt you. I...we love you, Seth." Roman said quietly. Seth's heart jumped and Dean buried his face into his neck, pressing his lips to Seth's collar. "We're sorry Seth." He whispered.

Seth trembled and clung to them both.

||~Later~||

Everyone gathered in the Dungeon, staring down at the mutilated form of Jinder, the burnt form of Paul, and the bloodied form of Brock.

"I've called Kharma to come here and dispose of them. Are you all alright?" Hunter questions, looking over everyone. Natalya was popping Sheamus' shoulder back into place while Roman healed Seth's hip and Michelle washed blood off of Justin's temple. Wade wrapped his own split knuckles.

"Luckily we haven't had any casualties today. Tomorrow, we're moving to a different location. Bring as much as you can" Bret instructed firmly.

Everyone nodded.

||~UDL~||

Heath looked up when the door finally opened. He saw Aksana stride in, staring down at them. "You two are lucky" she purred. Drew frowned and she sat across from them, crossing her legs.

"Jinder Mahal has been terminated." She cooed. Heath's face lit up and Drew relaxed only slightly. She arched a brow and laughed. "I'll "forget" to take you back to the cells. Have a good night's rest" she cooed, sliding a bag of food over to them. Heath's mouth watered and Drew looked at her. "Why do you work for Taker? You're nothing like him." He said. She stood and turned to leave.

"You wouldn't understand"

_(A/N: c: well, here you guys go! I don't have much to say right now. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts, yes? Until next time, I love you~)_

_-Scarlet_


	11. Chapter 11

Evan cracked his eyes open and yawned, finding comfort in the warmth of both John and Randy. He smiled at them before frowning.

The war was real.

He was lucky yesterday and didn't have to fight but he knew that may not always be the case. He'd have to defend himself or risk himself and the people around him, most of all his Masters.

Evan's warm eyes ran cold and he stood, dressing quietly and grabbing the retractable bo staff Bret gave to him. He gently held the steel pole for a moment before growling, holding it tight and exiting.

Two pairs of blue eyes watched him go, a small impressed smile on the faces of Cena and Orton.

||~Dungeon~||

Justin leaned over Seth as the cat showed him, Jo, Shawn, Michelle, and Eva his bullets. "They look like normal bullets" Michelle observed with little interest. Seth nodded before holding his pistols up. Jo Jo blinked and gently ran her thumb over the dial-like piece just past the safety. "Are guns supposed to have this?" She questioned. Shawn's brows furrowed. "No gun I've ever seen" he said, eyes lighting up.

"I'd hope not. Jimmy and Jay changed the guns that Bret gave me. It's a lot easier than individual bullets." Seth grinned. "So? What does it do?" Justin questions as Evan walks in. The small cat joins their group. Seth holds his empty gun up and pulls the trigger, a thin ball of fire exploding from the chamber. The group of Subs gasps and he quickly swipes his thumb over the dial. It turns, clicking in place on a forest green section. Seth steps back and aims the gun at the ground, pulling the trigger once more.

The ground rumbles for a moment, a large crack appearing.

"How the hell did you do that?" Eva questions. Seth smiles. "It runs on small shards of several elemental stones. I don't necessarily need bullets to use it. The bullets just amplify the power." Seth explained. Jo gently ran her hand over it. "May I?" She questions softly. Seth shrugs and lets the teen take the gun. She swipes the dial and it moves to a yellow section. She aims the trigger away from everyone else and pulls the trigger. Nothing happened.

"That's the thing about them. Since there are so many shards, you'd need either a lot of elemental control or powers from Hell" Seth explains. Eva takes the gun away from her and pulls the trigger. A small bolt of lightning comes out and creates a hole in the ceiling. The lights flicker for a moment. And Eva drops the gun, stepping back quickly. The other Subs can't help but to laugh and Seth shakes his head with a smile, putting bullets in his pistols and putting the remaining bullets away.

"Okay. We need to start working on our combat. We did good by killing three of them yesterday but we don't know how many more are left and I know Hunter and Bret. They're not just gonna let us sit around and get attacked again. We're going in. Get the other Subs" Shawn orders quietly. Eva nods and her and Jo Jo run off to do just that.

Meanwhile, Justin holds his hands out, summoning two black chakrams. Seth stared at them in shock. "Weren't those-" Justin nods. "I ended up killing Jinder in the end. I couldn't have done it without Wade and Sheamus but they let me get the killshot. Afterwards, I felt this dark electricity pulse through me and these chakrams came to me." He explained. Shawn nodded quietly. "So I count Seth, you, Dean, Eva, Michelle, Hunter, Natalya, and myself as the ones in this house with powers from Hell. There's of course Kharma too" he observes. Michelle hums in response and Eva returns with Caitlyn, Rosa, Alicia, Layla, and the Funkadactyls.

Michelle stands before the women. "Show me your weapons, girls" she says. Eva cracked her knuckles before holding her hands out. A small line of fire circled her hands and two bands appeared on both hands, one over her wrist and one over her knuckles. The group watched as four steel claw-shaped blades appeared from the band on her wrist and extending past her knuckle band by about 8 inches. Michelle whistles. "Good job, Weapon X" she teases before looking towards Jo Jo. The teen pulled two fans from garter belt straps below her skirt. She flicks them both open and Michelle nods at the blades that come from it. "A blade fan, sleek and sexy" she comments.

Naomi and Cameron's Pom poms could be used as bombs now thanks to an explosive combination of their elements, Alicia unzipped her top, pulling it open to show off the actual sticks if dynamite she had hidden on her, Rosa held up her prized baseball bat, Layla showed off this yo yo she had which had hidden poison darts inside and Caitlyn held up a sword.

Michelle nodded silently and held her hand out summoning a rapier. She ran two fingers over the side of the weapon and nodded at the girls again. "Come out back with me. I want to teach you all I know" she says with a certain hardness in her voice. The Divas nodded and followed her out.

Shawn watched them go before turning to Justin, Evan, and Seth. He sent them a lazy smile as he tied his hair up. "Boys, we're gonna do a bit of our own sparring. Come at me" he beckoned them forward. The three exchanged a look before looking back at Shawn, lunging at once.

||~Kitchen~||

Natalya leaned against Roman's left side, idly playing with his hair while Dean wrapped his knuckles. Roman had an arm around the woman, looking down at her. "How do you feel today?" He questioned. Her hand wandered to her stomach and she closed her eyes. "Determined. I need to find my girl. God knows what Taker and his followers have done to her. My main priority is getting AJ back and protecting the rest of my Divas." She stated, voice unwavering. Roman nodded quietly and Dean sent the woman a supportive smile.

Randy leaned against the wall by the window, watching as Michelle trained the Divas. His eyes narrowed slightly, calculating and determining which of them would actually be alive when this was over. He wouldn't say it aloud to the broken woman but Randy knew some of these woman wouldn't make it. He knew some of them in that very room possibly wouldn't live. His jaw clenched and he looked over to John.

The pale man had started wrestling with Dean, both men not really putting too much force to their hits, just working on grappling and holds. Randy's icy eyes softened.

John was the definition of a modern day superman. He worked hard for everyone he cared for, no matter what. The man wouldn't give up, ever. He'd been in plenty of situations where John put his very body on the line to save him, even it the older man was injured. The dog didn't quite know when to give up and Randy hated him for it at first. The persistence, the Boy Scout-like tendencies, that attractive dimpled smile...

Then Randy slowly began to unravel John Cena. The man may have been hated by many people, but he never let that affect him. In fact, it fueled his fire. John was a damn hard worker and underneath that nice act was an animal. Something primal, feral. Even when John was beaten down and bloody, he'll fight, because the animal inside of him would protect all that it loved.

Randy blinked, realizing he'd been staring. He looked away as Hunter entered the room, sledgehammer in hand. He sat down and surveyed the room, making sure everyone was present.

Well, mostly.

Matt was staying up in his room and Sheamus was having a large bruise on his thigh tended to by Kharma.

Hunter ran his fingers through his hair and sat down heavily. "All of you, strap up and be ready by 5. We've got a lead." He stated. All of the Doms perked up and Hunter leaned back. "After Kharma disposed of Brock, Paul, and Jinder, there was a spike of energy in our radars. Adam, Chris, and Jay reported it being in the swamplands northeast of here. The spike disappeared after that but I'm sure the illusion Taker puts up was weakened when the underling's bodies were disposed of. It had to change to accommodate the loss of three souls" he explains. Everyone in the room nodded quietly.

And so it begins.

||~UDL~||

She kicked her feet up on her desk, twirling a sai in her hand. Her chocolate eyes reflecting in the blade. She looked up when another woman entered the room.

Aksana crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at the woman. "Tamina, aren't you supposed to be downstairs with Maxine and AJ?" She questioned. Tamina arched a brow before standing, stabbing the sai hard into the hardwood desk and approaching Aksana. She looked down at her, smirking. "What do I have to worry about? They'll come here and I'll kill them all before they can get to the toys. And you," she leaned closer to Aksana, getting close to her ear. "You'll owe me. And then I can finally have you" she purred.

Aksana rolled her eyes and pushed past her, sitting in her desk. She removed the sai and threw it a Tamina, frowning in displeasure when she dodged it. "Take those back to Maxine and enough with your petty flirting. Go." She ordered.

Tamina held her head up proudly and sauntered out.

||~Hart Dynasty~||

Jo Jo paced around, chewing her lip. It was nearly time to leave. Eva Marie walked up to her, hugging her tight. "Girl, don't ever let them see you spooked. You're better than that. We're gonna kick some ass and then when we get back, we'll pig out on sweets, how's that sound?" She questioned. Jo Jo nodded quietly and Eva rolled her eyes, pressing her lips to the smaller girls. Jo Jo pulled her close, gratefully accepting.

They both pulled away with a yelp when both of their asses were slapped. Natalya stood before them with a smile on her face. "We'll have plenty of time to do that later, c'mon girls" she says kindly, turning and leading them out. Naomi and Cameron send them a sly look while Rosa, Alicia, and Caitlyn sends them kissy faces.

Layla paused, looking back at Michelle. She was rubbing her rapier down with a blank stare before she sheathed it, turning to her friend. She smiled cryptically at her before walking past her. Layla chewed her lip and followed.

In Hunter's room, the man was ready to exit his room when Shawn grabbed him. He turned and nearly fell when Shawn threw himself at him, catching him off-guard with a passionate kiss. He poured all of his emotions in it, clinging to Hunter for dear-life. The taller blonde held Shawn tightly, accepting the kiss. When they pulled away, he looked into Shawn's eyes with a frown. "You alright?" He whispered.

Shawn nodded slowly, pressing small kisses to Hunter's face. "I love you Hunter...and no matter what happens, always remember that." He said softly. Hunter's frown deepened. "Stop talking like you're gonna die. You'll be okay...we'll be okay" he whispered. He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Shawn.

Shawn kissed his forehead and nodded. Hunter turned to leave again and this time he didn't see Shawn clench the bottle in his pocket before they left together.

Roman adjusted his wrist guards, an emotionless look on his face while Dean wrapped up his hands. Seth pulled his hair back into a small bun and slid gloves over his hands before clipping his vest closed. He, Dean, and Roman were dressed in all black with tactical vests, a gift curtesy of Roman's twin cousins. The duo had made them resistant to magic and of course they were bulletproof. As Seth adjusted his gloves so they fit perfectly, he remembered that neither twin could fight with them.

Well, they could, but Roman had made it clear that he didn't wish for any more people close to him to be in danger and both men respected his request.

Seth's brow's furrowed. "Why can't Kharma fight?" He questioned. Dean scoffed quietly. "Something about a code. In exchange for her knowledge and immortality, Kharma can't meddle in the affairs of Satanic fuckers like Taker unless directly threatened. We're all on our own with our own personal vendettas, we have a right" He explained, pocketing his brass knuckles.

Seth nodded and felt Roman embrace him from behind, pressing his lips to Seth's pulse. Seth purred quietly, smiling when Dean pressed himself against Seth's front. The three took a moment just to enjoy their own warmth and affection for one another before Seth slid from between them. He leaned forward and kissed Roman quickly but passionately before doing the same with Dean. The two grinned down at him and lead him out.

Evan stared at the staff in his hands, eyes hooded. He was sitting in John's lap, waiting for Randy. Evan had never seen Randy go into a ritual like this before but John told him it was completely normal.

When Randy knew he was in for a serious fight, he'd eat an assortment of poisonous plants, various venoms, and whatever other toxic substances he could get his hands on. Randy could produce his own venom (he was a viper, after all) but he added extra toxins to the mix because it was a kind of insurance. Just as elemental stones boosted the power of their holder, the venom medley would enhance Randy's own venom and toxic 'powers' thousandfold.

This also came with the side affect of no kissing until Randy had completely flushed the venoms out. It aggravated Evan to no end. He felt as if he couldn't properly show his affection for both his masters and he hated it. He'd never give one more attention than the other but the venoms were pretty much forcing him to. John gave his head a pat. "Relax Ev. Lets go downstairs. Everyone is waiting" he said. Evan stood and nodded, a firm look on his face.

Punk sat in his window, his foot up on the wall while his free leg hung down. He stared out of it, clutching a necklace in his palm. His green eyes looked down, scanning the item. It was a Jeff's.

Punk ground his teen together and looked over to Matt. The older Hardy had became a shell of his former self, barely speaking any more. Shannon had been taken first, and that was painful enough for him, but he still had his fire to get the blonde back. And then Jeff tried to find his friend...and he was taken too. Matt had gone on a rampage (Punk will admit, he assisted in he destruction this time) and then completely fell off of the face of the earth.

Until Seth came with leads.

Punk idly considered thanking the two toned cat. He was their lead and he could be the one to finally get them to their loved ones. Punk jumped down and put the necklace on, clutching it for a moment before he went to Matt, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "You ready for this?" He questioned. Matt nodded, a spark lighting in his eyes. Punk grinned and looked over to Sheamus, who had been laying across his bed, feigning sleep while holding Drew's sword.

Feeling Punk's gaze, the Irishman sat up, a cold smirk on his face. "Lets go. I don't know about ye lads but I've got some pent up aggression here that needs to be dealt with" he growled. Punk scoffed and Matt nodded, shouldering the door and leading the way out.

Justin clutched the chakrams, staring at his reflection in the blades. Wade watched him silently before he came to his side, breathing in the African's familiar scent. Justin relaxed and looked over at him, seeing Wade's expression soften. "Stay safe, angel. I can't lose you too" he whispered, cupping Justin's cheek.

The smaller man leaned into his touch and nodded. "We'll get Heath back. We'll be whole again" he responded. Wade chuckled airily before holding Justin tight, nearly squeezing the air out of his lungs. Justin keened and Wade nipped at his ear, grinning when it twitched. They pulled away, exchanging a look before making their way out.

They all gathered in Bret's foyer, the wise Canadian nodding to each of them. "There are cars for all of you. Be careful. Chris, Jay, Adam, David, Tyson, and I will come when we can. Go" he says. They nod and Natalya jumps into a car with her Divas, clutching the wheel tightly. Evan smiled sheepishly at Randy and John before sliding the motorcycle helmet on, holding on tight to Justin. Randy hissed slightly and got in the back row of the car Hunter, Shawn, John, Matt, and Sheamus were in. Roman and Dean sent Seth a small nod before they got into a seperate car with Punk. Seth himself had his own motorcycle.

"Hunter will lead the way. Follow him" Was all Bret said before they took off.

||~UDL~||  
Heath waited until Jack dropped Shannon, wincing at the pained hiss the blonde let out. The "All American" laughed before leaving and Heath grabbed Shannon, pulling him close against him, hoping to warm the man up with his own body heat. Shannon's breathing was thinning and Heath was starting to panic.

"S-Shan? C'mon.." He whispered. Shannon cracked an eye open and stared hazily up at him. A small smile came to his face. "'M not gone yet. S'gon take a lot more than that to off me, got it?" He slurred. Heath nodded slowly, hugging Shannon tight.

Drew was in a similar situation, wrapping Jeff up in blankets. The man shivered anyway, lips twitching. "I want..." He trailed off with a whimper and Drew shook his head. "Stop it, Jeff. Think about Punk. Be strong for him" he scolded. Jeff's body trembled and tears sprung up in his eyes.

"I'm a filthy whore and he'll hate what I've become"

Drew visibly stayed emotionless but on the inside, it felt like he'd been slapped in the face with a cold hand. Of course Jeff would be worse off than the rest of them, (Save AJ) he was part of Punk's straightedge lifestyle and Taker had ruined it with what Aksana called 'Devil's Blood'. It was mind numbing and addictive. It removed all of a person's will and made them a puppet.

Even Drew himself wasn't sure if Punk would accept Jeff once he realized the man was addicted to the closest thing the dog had seen to a drug without it actually being such.

The Scott held Jeff tightly, squeezing his eyes shut as Jeff let out a broken sob.

||~UDL~||

AJ swung her feet, giggling as Big E strode past her. He stopped, looking down at her. "What are you laughing at?" He questioned. She tilted her head.

"People are gonna die~" she sang.

Big E leered at her before walking past her. "Crazy rodent" he spat, loud enough for her to hear. AJ's smile faded slowly and a dark look crossed her face as she watched him turn the corner. She slowly stepped down from the table she was sitting on and sneered.

"I'm not crazy." She hissed to herself.

||~In the Woods~||

They had left their vehicles under a cover of trees and started walking. Seth felt uneasy. "Isn't walking in a large group bad?" Evan whispered. John placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and he relaxed. "It's only until we get inside" Hunter responded.

Seth was checking his surroundings when he felt a chill. He looked to his left, spotting an old house. There were vines growing up the side of it, appearing to strangle the run down home. The windows were barred up and dirty and Seth looked towards the porch.

There was a man in a rocking chair, slowly swaying two and fro. He seemed like he didn't belong in a setting. He had on pure white pants and a Hawaiian shirt with a straw hat on, covering his eyes. Seth was more than unnerved by him. He didn't even seem to care about the large group of people passing by. He just rocked on slowly and Seth could've sworn he saw a smile stretch across the man's face.

_'Follow the buzzard'_

"Seth, c'mon!" Dean hisses. Seth blinked in surprise, noticing he was behind. He jogged to catch up, not hearing that man's dark chuckle.

Finally, they reached the back of what could only be described as a manor. Randy grabbed the chain and lock, melting it away with an acidic secretion from his palms. He pushed the doors open and they all strode in.

"You all are more idiotic than I expected" a dark voice growled. Seth froze, looking up. He saw those icy eyes piercing into his chocolate ones and he trembled, quickly pressing himself against Dean and Roman for comfort. Dean grabbed his hand and Roman pressed himself against their backs, glaring up at Taker.

The man tilted his head back, a dark and booming laugh escaping his chest. "Oh how cute. I see you think you can just erase my marks on you. It doesn't work like that. _You belong to me, boy_." He growled, squeezing his hand into a fist.

Seth felt a terrible pulse of pain and he fell to his knees, screaming. Everyone's eyes grew and Taker yawned, not caring about the bloodcurdling screams Seth was letting out.

"I would kill you all now but I'd rather not soil my hands with filth" he grumbled before snapping his fingers. A hole opened in the floor and suddenly they were all falling.

Taker smirked and walked away.

||~Dining Hall~||

Jo Jo let out a grunt as she landed hard on the floor. She sat up, expecting to see all of the others. She only saw Eva and Evan. Panic bubbled up in her chest and she shook the woman awake.

"Eva!" She cried. Eva sat up and rubbed her head. "Shit...he split us up!" She spat. Jo frowned and looked around, spotting a woman staring down at them with little interest.

"So, you three are what I gotta work with? I'm insulted." She scoffed. Evan rolled off of the table. "Where's Taker?" He spat. The woman arched a brow. "It doesn't matter. I won't let you live." She leapt over the railing and dropped down, a chainsaw in hand. Eva shoved Jo Jo out of the way and they both rolled in the opposite direction as she landed. The woman pulled her weapon free, just in time to dodge Evan's swing. She smirked and kicked him in the stomach before lunging at him.

Jo Jo moved quickly, throwing one of her fans. It gashed the woman's arm and she howled in pain, pausing long enough for Eva to slash at her back, her claws on fire. The woman gnashed her teeth and turned, glaring. "We need a plan! Run!" Evan called, grabbing Eva's hand and bolting to the far end of the hall with Jo Jo in front. The woman rolled her eyes.

"You all are a bunch of disgusting rats. Scurry about all you want, you're dead." She snapped, revving her chainsaw and running after them. Evan let the women keep running while he turned, thrusting the end of his staff hard into their attacker's stomach, he swept her feet with it and went to crush her windpipe but she kicked him in the knee and again in the face as he fell. She rose, wiping her mouth for a moment. She stood and threw her weapon with all of her Hellish strength, smirking in delight as one went down.

One was bathed in blood.  
The other chokes on it.  
Evan looks up, eyes wide.

Then he screams in horror.

_(A/N: long ass chapter is long. :x oh me and my cliffhangers. How was it? I really poured a lot of time into this chapter so... Yeah. If anyone out there watches RWBY, one, I love you. If you don't, I really recommend it. It'll help explain some weapons in the future chapters and it's a badass animated show. Like Seth's gun dials are based on Weiss' weapon.  
Moving on, I want to thank all of you who reviewed and I truly hope I can write good enough to receive more. Every review motivates me so much. *bows* Until next time, I love you~)  
-Scarlet_


	12. Chapter 12

Evan's scream echoed through the room as Eva collapsed, the chainsaw buried in her shoulder. Jo Jo stared at her, unable to find her voice. The woman yawned, summoning her weapon back. She turned to Evan, smirking darkly. He scrambled up, bolting away, hoping to stall for the two women across the room.

Jo Jo scooped Eva up in her arms, hyperventilating and crying. "Eva!" She wined. Eva stared weakly up at her. "I guess we're gonna have to wait to pig out on those sweets, eh?" She joked quietly, blood running down her wound. Jo Jo trembled. "Eva please-"

"You need to kill me."

Jo stared at her, eyes wide. "W-what..?" She whispered. Eva stared at her, vision wavering. "If I die because of her, she gets the powers I have. Please. I want to still be able to protect you when I'm gone" she said weakly, voice straining. Jo Jo trembled and grabbed a fan from her garter belt, flicking it open. She choked on a sob and leaned down to kiss Eva's lips. She felt the woman kiss back weakly.

"I'm sorry, Eva."

Eva just closed her eyes and smiled as Jo Jo stabbed her in the chest. The teen sobbed, feeling Eva go still and a strong feeling pulse through her.

The bands that were on Eva's hands appeared on Jo Jo's and she stared down sadly at Eva's old weapon. She slowly pushed Eva off of her and stood, a shadow over her eyes.

Across the room, Evan was struggling with the woman, trying to knock the chainsaw free. It didn't help that she was manic with her movements. The cat was beginning to worry that he'd end up like Eva.

With that thought, a familiar blade fan came flying by, gashing the woman's cheek deeply. She roared in fury, looking over to Jo Jo as the fan returned to her. She flicked the fan, shaking blood off of it and putting it back on her garter belt.

"You killed her." She whispered.

The woman scoffed. "No, you killed her, rabbit girl." She smirked when Jo Jo stiffened. "You murdered your own ally. Poor girl. You'll live with that just long enough for me to send you to Hell with her!" She laughed loudly and Evan swung hard, cracking her leg bone.

Her eyes flashed red and she turned to decapitate him when Jo Jo lunged at her, stabbing her in the abdomen with Eva's claws. She snarled and dropped her chainsaw. Evan swung his staff hard, destroying the motor. "YOU LITTLE CUNT!" She snarled. Jo Jo kicked her to the ground and pounced on her, screaming in anguish.

"YOU TOOK HER FROM ME!"  
_Slash_.  
"SHE'S GONE"  
_Chop_.  
"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU"  
_Slice_.

Evan pulled Jo Jo off of the woman, knowing full well she was dead if the gore was anything to go by. Jo Jo felt that awful pulse run through her and the blade on her claws disappeared in a yellow fire. She held onto Evan, sobbing loudly.

The cat kept a lookout for any other signs of danger and let her cry.

||~Cells~||

Drew's eyes narrowed and he looked around, noticing it was oddly quiet. Heath sat up a bit and they exchanged a look. "Something's wrong" he whispered. Drew stood, eyes ablaze. "Wrong? This could be what we need. Get Shannon, I got Jeff. We're getting the fuck out" he stated firmly.

Heath scurried over to Jeff and helped him up before staggering towards Drew again. Shannon could walk on his own but Jeff was a bit shaky on his own two feet so Drew put him on his back and began looking for a way out.

||~Summer's Room~||

Summer hummed as she ran her fingers over Fandango's cheek. "You'll stay with me forever, darling. You'll be my favorite toy" she purred. Fandango didn't respond, only staring blankly at the wall across from him.

Summer smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Forever and ever~"

||~UDL~||

Natalya cursed under her breath and looked around her. She had fallen into some kind of room and it was dark. She frowned and listened closely, hearing footsteps. She looked up, seeing a large man leering at her from across the room.

"I wonder how many ranks I'll bump up for killing you" he spoke idly, swinging the chained ball to his mace almost methodically. Natalya wasn't the least bit scared. She dusted her pants off and summoned her whip, pulling both ends so it made a snapping sound before she glared at him.

"You're going to die either way. Tell me where AJ is and I'll make it painless" she growled. He snorted. "The rat? You must be her old Mistress. You must be the infamous Natalya Hart. And to think people used to respect a failure like you. You can't even keep your pets in check." He chuckled.

He stopped when he felt a burning sensation bloom across his cheek. He snarled in anger, feeling a burning cold from the wound, almost like ice.

"You bitch!" He snarled, running at her. She cracked her whip again but he disappeared before she could make contact. She was on her guard but he was too fast, hitting her hard in the stomach with the mace and then clothes lining her hard.

Natalya coughed violently, the skin torn on her stomach and dots dancing across her vision. He walked to her, foot on her stomach, stomping down hard. She grabbed his foot, trying to force it off of him but to no avail. He continued to stomp on her stomach, hoping to cause a fatal injury, all while laughing to himself and swinging his mace as if it were a mere child's toy.

A sharp slice of wind cut through the air.

The man screamed and Natalya saw his hand fall a few inches from her face, mace still in its grip. The man stood above her, screaming bloody murder and holding his nub. A familiar laugh entered the room and both of their heads snapped to the door.

AJ stood in the doorway, swinging the chains to her sickles much like how the man was for his mace. She tilted her head, her tail swishing behind her.

"Oh E...what happened to your poor hand?" She questioned, lip curling. "E" snarled. "You crazy little rat!" He barked. AJ's eye twitched and she smiled. "E, haven't I told you not to call me crazy?" She slowly inquired. Big E was about to snap at her again but she disappeared in a gust of wind and reappeared at his side, swinging and completely cutting his arm off of his body. He screamed again and AJ laughed, tossing her sickles left and right, carving and picking him apart.

She didn't stop until he was nothing more than a bloody pile of limbs. She spit in the direction of it and turned to skip out when Natalya grabbed her wrist. She stared at her hand before slowly looking up at the Canadian.

"AJ baby, it's me. Do you remember me?" She questioned. AJ frowned. Something told her she should remember but for the life of her, she couldn't. "Who are you? Do you work for Master Kane or Lord Taker?" She questioned. Natalya's heart sank. "Oh, AJ..." She trailed off, touching her cheek. "Try to remember me, baby. It's me. Natalya" she whispered. AJ felt the cloud over her mind shift violently, as if trying to block something.

"My head..." She rubbed her head, swaying slightly. Natalya frowned but her ears picked up another set of breaths and she grabbed AJ, diving out of the way of a pillar of fire. She kipped up and grabbed her whip's handle with a white-knuckled grip.

"AJ, come."

AJ perked up, running off towards the fire. Nattie reached for her arm but she drew back as another pillar of fire nearly scorched her arm.

A man walked through the fire, his inky hair resting on his shoulders and heterochromatic eyes glaring at Natalya from behind a red mask. "Master Kane!" AJ cheered. Kane rolled his neck on his shoulders, looking over to what used to be Big E.

"Did you do that to E, my little weasel?" He questioned. AJ nodded proudly, staring in wonder at the black mist that swirled around her sickle's blades. "He called me crazy. So I killed him." She cooed. Kane chuckled and looked to Natalya.

"She won't remember you, woman. I have molded her as I saw fit and now she's mine. You will die knowing that your favorite pet is gone. And three of your other pets have betrayed you" he chuckled. Natalya's eyes narrowed. "Three? The Bella's are only two-"

"There were three of our underlings within your circle of "Divas". The Bella's were compromised but you still haven't figured out the last one. She was the one who gave AJ doses of the blood. She was the one who lead to your precious AJ's betrayal." He grinned.

A shadow cast itself over Natalya's face and she ground her teeth together. "I see. I'll take care of her once I'm done with you." She growled. Kane arched a brow. "You can't possibly think you can defeat us both" he laughed, hands glowing with fire. AJ got in a striking position and Natalya glared at him.

"I can. And I will."

AJ bolted after that, her blades coating themselves in a poisonous film. She threw both of them but Natalya was too fast, deflecting them both with her whip. She grabbed one of the chains and started freezing the links. AJ growled in protest and disappeared in a gust of wind, reappearing below Natalya with a third sickle clenched between her fangs. She was about to slice at Natalya's stomach but the Canadian kneed her in the jaw, wrapping her whip around her neck and tossing her aside none too gently.

Natalya flipped out of the way of an oncoming fireball from Kane and crouched down. Kane growled and removed his jacket, running at her. She dodged most of his fire balls and hit the ground hard after tripping over AJ's chain. The weasel yanked hard on it but Natalya swung her foot, catching her off guard by the power in the woman's legs. She fell over and Natalya rolled out of the way of a firestorm of Kane's fireballs, snarling when one caught her shoulder.

She stood and backed up to regroup but Kane was two steps ahead of her and swept her feet, punching her in the heart before she fell. He chuckled, as the woman fell, heart stopped and no longer breathing. He walked off, snapping his fingers and setting her body on fire. He yawned.

"I would've expected the Hart Dynasty's princess to be more fun to fight. Oh well" he yawned. AJ nodded, trying to figure out why her heart felt so...sad. It was like that woman called Natalya meant something to her. She turned to follow Kane but stopped when she saw the color of the fire change from red to pink.

"What?!" Kane turned, seeing the fire grow bigger and bigger, crackling and growing hotter. From within the flames, two icy eyes flew open and the fire itself began to bend and stretch into the form of an egg.

It shook and cracks stretched across it, a loud caw resonating throughout the room as it flew open, a large bird appearing. AJ's jaw dropped and Kane snarled. "Impossible!" He barked. The bird's flaming tail unfolded and there Natalya was, sitting calmly among the plumes while petting the flaming pink feathers.

"You can't kill me." She said, legs crossed. The bird screeched and set Natalya down, flying over to Kane. He brought up a pillar of his own fire in a last ditch effort to save himself but Natalya was at his side in an instant. "I've been alive longer than you'd ever know. I'll be alive long after your gone. You will burn continuously for what you have done to my pet and my family" she snarled, punching him full force in the chest with her fist ablaze.

Kane caught fire, screaming out in agony and Natalya walked away from the flames as her Phoenix familiar devoured Kane. The bird cawed in satisfaction and flew over Natalya, returning to the woman in the form of her whip.

Natalya curled it up once more, attaching it to her belt. She could feel the heat coming from it and she ran her fingers over the handle. "I know, Gale. I'll let you out again soon. Thank you" she spoke to the bird within and the heat died down, signaling that the bird had relaxed.

Natalya looked over at AJ, who was staring at her with wide eyes. Nattie approached her but AJ backed up. "What are you? Who are you? You killed my Master!" She shrieked. Natalya didn't speak until she had AJ cornered. "He wasn't your Master. You were mine. You always were. I am your Mistress and you need to remember." She cooed, covering AJ's eyes.

Her hands were covered in that pink fire once more. It didn't burn AJ like it did Kane and it entered her head, burning away the mist clouding her mind. When Natalya pulled her hands away, AJ was crying, staring at her in shock. "I...I did all that...? Oh...oh my God, Mistress!" She cried, throwing herself into Natalya's arms.

The blonde held her tight, her body warm. She used the flames within her to heal any injuries AJ might've had. AJ trembled. "I...I didn't know...I..." Natalya shushed her and nodded towards the door.

"We'll talk when this is over. We need to get out of herd fast and find the Divas. I think I know who's the one who drugged you."

||~Aksana's Office~||

The Lithuanian hummed, looking down at a collection of monitors. "Tamina Snuka has been terminated, Askana" Maxine informed. Aksana nodded, looking fondly at a picture on her desk.

"I know. The women are in the library. You and the Bella's go. I'll take care of these two" she informed, pointing to one screen. Maxine grinned and nodded. "As you wish" she purred, grabbing her sais and running out.

Aksana's eyes drifted over to the monitor to the cells, seeing the men trying to escape. Her eyes softened and she ran her fingers over a switch. One that opened the cell. She flipped it and turned to walk away, not having to know that the four scrambled out.

"Poor souls. There is no freedom in this hell"

||~Cells~||

Drew stared at the bars suspiciously before picking Jeff up. "Heath, Shannon, let's go!" He ordered. Heath and Shannon ran out after him but Heath paused. "What about Fandango? We can't leave him here!" He stated. Shannon frowned and Drew shot him a look.

"We don't even know where he is. We don't have weapons and Jeff is too out of it to use his elemental powers. Do you think we have the time to look for someone else?!" He hissed. Heath flinched. "But..." He trailed off and Shannon put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let it go, Heath. We need to worry about ourselves right now. If we get out and find our masters, we can tell someone to come back for him. Right now, we've got our problems to worry about. We need to get the fuck out of here" he drawled, eyes fierce. The Devil's blood must've drained out of his system.

Heath sighed and nodded and they followed Drew away, looking for a way to freedom.

||~UDL~||

Justin wiped his mouth and looked around. Seth was at his side, fully alert. "Why is it I'm always stuck with you when shit hits the fan?" He joked. Seth sent him a small smile and they advanced. It looked like they were in the woods again.

"This makes no sense. We just left the woods!" Justin growled. Seth hummed. "It's an illusion." He stated. Justin looked around but he stopped short. "Seth. Do you feel the ground shaking?" He questioned. Seth looked down, nodding slowly.

"That's not good. That's not good at all. I know that scent. Hide. HIDE!" He hissed, running away and jumping into a dead tree trunk. Justin climbed a tree and hid within, the branches covering him.

A large man stomped into their view and Seth bristled.

Ryback.

The bald man glanced around, crystal blue eyes squinted.

"I can smell you both. Hiding is useless. Here kitty, kitty. Show me your little friend" he grinned and Seth had to force himself not to throw up. All the memories if the time that man had assaulted him came rushing back and Seth grabbed his pistols.

Ryback could hear Seth's breathing grow harsh but he made no indication that he knew where he was. Of course he knew where they both were but he'd play their game. It was much more fun that way. He made kiss noises again. "Here boy, c'mon out. I'm not gonna hurt either of you," he lied, grinning sinisterly. "I just wanna play with you. C'mon Seth, we had _fun_~" he chuckled.

Seth completely lost it and leapt from the trunk, firing a shot at Ryback with the dial on poison. The larger man sidestepped and smirked. "Peek-a-boo!" He chuckled, running full speed at the trunk. Seth realized his mistake and quickly scrambled out, jumping out if the way just as Ryback ran head-first into it, uprooting it and tossing it aside without so much as a scratch on him.

"C'mon little man. You should know better than to run from me." He grinned, kicking one of Seth's pistols out of his hand before reaching for him.

A chakram shrouded in black fire slashed into his back and he snarled, looking over at the tree Justin was in. The chakram returned to him and he jumped down, glaring at him. "You're not going to touch him" he snarled.

Ryback smirked. "What an attitude. Jinder told me about you and your little red head. Too bad he doesn't have the same fire as you anymore" he snickered. Justin's lips curled and Seth drew his second pistol, firing three shots into Ryback's back.

He glanced back, smirking when Seth realized they had no effect on him. "Nice try, kid. My skin's much too tough for your bullets" he snickered, holding Seth up by the collar. "I'm gonna break you both in." He laughed. Seth headbutted him but cried out in pain, feeling as if he'd headbutted a wall.

"You've got trouble listening, kitty cat. My skin is too tough for bullets, my bones are steel, you can't win" he laughed, tossing Seth aside. Seth holstered both pistols and scrambled over to Justin.

"I think we might have a problem" he mumbled. Justin's grip on his chakrams tightened. "I think that's the biggest understatement that can be made right now" he grunted. Seth frowned.

Ryback smirked. "I'll give you a head start, boys. I'll count to ten" he taunted. Seth and Justin exchanged a look.

"One, two, three-"

Both men bolted away and Ryback smirked.

_(A/N: sorry this is a week late. I'm not gonna lie, it wasn't complete last week so that's why I didn't upload. I hope I made it up. At the end of each chapter I am going to start putting a "Creature of the Week". It'll be a small fun thing and theres a character in-story usually to fit each creature. Fun right? Thank you for all the reviews! Please leave one for this chapter and until next time, I love you~)  
-Scarlet_

_*****Creature of the Week: Kamaitachi or Wind Weasel***  
According to legend, the Kamaitachi are a trio of wind weasels who move too fast to be noticed or seen. They are mischievous creatures who go around causing small cuts to people but they then return and coat the small scratches with an ointment that makes it so the injured person doesn't feel pain. The trio use razor sharp claws to cause these injuries and they travel together in a gust of wind. One knocks someone off balance, one cuts, and one heals and then they disappear. Afterwards, the victim is left with bleeding wounds with no pain.  
Character of the Creature of the week: Wind Weasel AJ Lee*****_


	13. Chapter 13

_(a/n: Late, yes. I hit a bit of a block. Let's do this)_

YNA

Seth ducked out of the way as Ryback came barreling after him. The large man skidded to a halt and dodged one of Justin's chakrams as it came flying at his face. He snarled and Seth could see his muscles pulsing. "Did you see that?!" he questioned frantically moving out of the way once more as Ryback uprooted a tree and threw it at them. "It kind of looks like they're growing" Justin observed.

Ryback growled lowly and both of them could see he was enraged past the point of coherent speech, "Wait! What if he's a Berserker?" Seth gasped suddenly. "A what?" Justin questioned. "Warriors who drive themselves into a rage before battle…it boosts their power…_shit_" Seth stopped suddenly when he saw Ryback run headfirst into a large bolder, smashing it to pieces. The two heard a loud snort before the ground began trembling. Seth grabbed hold of a tree trunk to keep from falling and Justin crouched down. "Think he'll tire if we run?" Seth questioned. Justin shrugged but began backing up. "_Run_" Seth hissed.

Both of them darted away with Ryback charging for them.

||~With AJ and Nattie~||

Natalya suddenly stopped, feeling her heart aching. AJ looked over to her and watched the Canadian's fists clench. She bowed her head down and cursed. AJ nudged her gently. "Mistress? What's wrong?" She questioned. Natalya let out a small growl. "Eva…I don't feel Eva anymore" She whispered. AJ lowered her head. "I…I'm sorry" She mumbled. Natalya placed a hand on her head and nodded.

"We need to keep moving. We don't have time to mourn in the middle of a war" She stated coldly. AJ could still hear the underlying pain in her voice, however. She grabbed the handles of her sickles a bit tighter. Natalya felt another shift in the bond with her pets. It was like a shadow creeping over one of them. Her eyes narrowed and she drew her whip, cracking it hard against the floor.

Gale reappeared, screeching angrily and stretching his wings out as much as he could in the corridor. Natalya grabbed AJ's hand and led her to the phoenix. AJ hesitated. "Isn't he going to burn me?" She whispered. Natalya squeezed her hand. "Would I ever let you mount anything that would hurt you?" She questioned. AJ sent her a small smirk and Natalya laughed.

"Excluding the toys in the dungeon, naughty girl"

AJ blushed and placed her hand on Gale's feathers. Sure enough, it was pleasantly warm so she jumped on, sitting among the pink feathers of his back. Natalya leapt onto him as well, straddling the back of his neck. "Hurry. There's not much time!" She tapped his head and Gale screeched, flying down the hall. AJ squeaked and held onto his feathers tightly.

Roman and Dean were leaving a room when the firebird came zooming past them. Roman saw it first, snatching Dean back by the back of his vest before the flames could touch him. They both watched it disappear down the corridor. "Rome?" Dean questioned, straightening out his vest. "Yes Dean?" Roman responded, staring emotionlessly down the hall.

"Was that a fucking flamingo?"

"It's a phoenix, Dean"

"So a fire flamingo?"

"…Sure. Let's go with that"

||~UDL~||

Aksana made a detour before confronting the two Subs she was supposed to deal with. She slid into the room, her black heels clicking against the floor as she approached a glass cage. She pressed her palm to the cool glass, peering in at the one inside.

She was chained there, hanging upside down, bound by chains, eyes unseeing to the outside world beyond the blindfold on her face.

Aksana closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. "I am sorry I cannot free you yet. Don't hate me too much" She whispered. Of course the woman on the inside of the glass did not respond, but when Aksana turned, she froze, feeling the cold steel of a blade against her neck. She knew who it was without even having to look but she did anyway, eyes following the blade all the way up to a pair of icy blue eyes. She swallowed thickly.

"Hello Lord Taker" she greeted casually as if he didn't have a scythe held up to her neck. Taker tilted his head to the side and looked behind her at the motionless woman. "What are you doing here?" He questioned lowly, voice even and showing no emotion.

It rarely ever did.

"Just checking on Renee, My Lord. I was just leaving" She told him, hoping for no punishment. Taker chuckled and grabbed her by the hair. "Oh no. You came here, so you can stick around." He told her, voice firm. Aksana frowned and Taker let her hair go, walking to the glass where she once was and pressing his hand to it. The glass made a small hissing sound before powering, allowing him to enter the once confined space. He walked up to Renee and removed his glove, flexing his fingers for a moment before his hand began to glow. He sent Aksana a smirk before his hand phased through Renee's chest.

Then he squeezed.

Aksana flinched as the blonde began screaming bloody murder. She tried to look away but Taker chuckled. "Look at us!" He ordered. Aksana reluctantly looked back over, watching Taker sap power from Renee in one of the most painful ways ever. Renee's screams increased in volume when Taker squeezed. He pulled his hand back, and Aksana saw the powder blue of Renee's power change pitch black before disappearing into Taker's body. He put his glove back on and smirked, walking past Aksana.

"Get back to work" He ordered, disappearing in a black mist.

Aksana's fists clenched and she growled. "One day. One day I will _end_ you" She spat, making her way out of the room quickly, temper at a fever pitch.

||~With Seth~||

Seth skidded to a halt, swiping the dials on his pistols to _ice_ before shooting the ground where Ryback was running. The man slid and Justin leaped down from a tree, kicking Ryback in the back of the skull as he fell, forcing his face down into the ice. He backflipped off of the man before he could stand once more and crouched down, waiting.

Ryback shook it all off and snarled, eyes glowing red. "Feed me more" He droned on in a monotone. "Shit, nothing is working!" Seth spat. Ryback stood, his power rolling off him in waves. Justin lunged at him again but he grabbed his wrist, swinging him around violently before throwing him into Seth. The two toned man flew back and hit a tree trunk none too gently, crying out in pain. Justin held his wrist and backed away, a small whimper leaving his throat. "We're gonna die if we can't stop him" He panted. Seth carefully pushed him off and nodded. "We need a miracle" He muttered, watching Ryback grin in their direction, ready to charge. Both of them we too spent to get up immediately and they could only sit there and watch as the hulking demon came charging at them once more. Seth and Justin squeezed their eyes shut.

There was the sound of metal slicing into air and then Ryback howling in pain.

Both of the Subs snapped their heads up, staring at the back of someone unfamiliar. Well, unfamiliar to Justin, anyway. Seth stared at the man in surprise. "B-Brad?" He questioned unsurely. Justin looked at him in confusion before looking over to the transparent man. Brad looked back, smiling at him. "You…a ghost?" Seth couldn't even form a proper sentence but Brad nodded, walking over to them. Justin frowned and tried touching his hand, surprised when his hand phased right through.

"I've been watching. I can't do much, but I can grant three gifts between you and your masters" Brad told him. Seth frowned a bit. "But they were-"Brad shook his head, smiling. "They're yours now. Before I fully move on, I'll give each of you something extra to protect yourselves in this place. This is going to sound weird, but reach into my body and pull" He told him, laughing awkwardly. Seth's brows furrowed and Justin snorted, trying to contain a laugh.

Hesitantly, Seth reached into Brad's midsection, blinking in surprise when he felt something metal brush against his gloved hand. He curled his fingers around it and snatched outwards, falling back from the sheer weight of the weapon. Seth looked up, eyes growing when he saw he was holding a black and gold scythe. His mouth fell open when it folded into itself, landing in his lap. It looked a lot like an assault rifle in this form.

"That's my gift to you. I kind of cheated the rules a bit. Its two weapons in one. A scythe and a semi-automatic assault rifle. Good luck" Brad told him with a wink, dropping a belt of bullets into Seth's lap before disappearing. Seth and Justin stared at the new weapon in awe before looking at one another, smirking. "Let's go. Luckily Brad got rid of Ryback, we need to get back in the house and find someone." Justin stated, standing and dusting himself off. Seth tossed the belt over his shoulder and nodded.

"Let's find our way back"

||~In the Library~||

"There's nothing here but books!" Cameron complained, brushing dust off of her skirt. Naomi rolled her eyes and Alicia shook her head. "We're in a library, of course that's all that's here. We need to focus on finding Mistress" Kaitlyn huffed, keeping her hand on the handle of her sword. Cameron pursed her lips. "It smells musty in here though" She continued. Naomi, Alicia, Kaitlyn, and Rosa glared at her and she frowned. "What?" She inquired.

"At this point, I think killing you would be doing the rest of them a favor" A voice hummed from above. They all looked up and saw a woman sitting atop a bookshelf, twirling a sai in her hand. Nikki and Brie were behind her, standing back-to-back and smirking down at them. The Divas bristled.

"You've got a lot of nerve" Alicia hissed, eyes darkening. Kaitlyn drew her sword and Rosa gripped her bat with a white-knuckled grip. "Honestly, did you think you were our equals? We're above you. We'll _always_ be above you" Nikki spat. Maxine crossed her legs, yawning slightly. "Aksana said she'd handle the other two girls. Let's get rid of these rodents before Lord Taker gets upset" She hummed, leaping down, sais ready to strike.

Kaitlyn shot forward, swinging her sword, attempting to knock one away. Maxine held onto her dual weapons and kicked Kaitlyn in the stomach, landing gracefully on the floor before hitting Kaitlyn in the chest with her palm. An electric shock ran through the two toned dog and she yowled in pain, stumbling back. Maxine towered over her, ready to stab her in the throat but she was hit hard by Rosa, knocking her over. She snarled and stood, turning only to get kicked in the face by Naomi and Cameron.

Alicia's hands burned with fire, and she scorched Nikki's angle, making the harpy snarl in fury. Brie swooped down behind her, about to slash at her back but Alicia ducked, pulling a stick of dynamite from her vest and blowing a small stream of fire onto the fuse, tossing it at her back. It exploded and Brie flew into Nikki, knocking her out of the air. Alicia growled and pulled out 8 more, each of them fitting neatly between the spaces between her fingers. She lit the fuses and tossed them, ducking behind a bookcase as they exploded as well, blasting a hole in the wall. She could hear Nikki and Brie screeching angrily on the other side.

Maxine stood, swiping blood from her lip and growled, electricity crackling around her. "You disgusting little rodents are going to regret drawing blood" She growled, and all of them could see her skin pulsing and glowing. "Guys, get away from her!" Kaitlyn barked, grabbing Rosa and ducking behind a bookcase. Naomi ran to the one across from them, dragging Cameron along. An eye encased in a gem appeared on Maxine's forehead and Maxine's voice was distorted when she spoke.

"You can't hide from me. I will devour you all" she growled, slamming her sai into the floor. Black sparks fused together to form disembodied arms and Maxine screamed. The girls held their ears, some of them not noticing the arms flying around looking to catch one of them off guard. That one was Cameron.

The girl was curled up on the floor trying not to succumb to Maxine's near deafening scream when one of the hands grabbed her. She began to scream herself as the electricity ripped through her. Naomi stood; ready to reach for her, but Kaitlyn ran over and snatched her out of the way before she could. "Let me go! Cameron!" She screamed. Kaitlyn shook her head. "If you touch it, it'll cook you too!" She snapped. Naomi watched Cameron for a moment before hiding her face in Kaitlyn''s hair, letting out a shaky breath as the arms dropped Cameron's still form to the ground. They returned to Maxine and she grinned savagely. The Bellas returned to her side, hovering just above the ground.

"You can't win against me" She purred. The girls all exchanged a look before Alicia stood, eyes hollow. "Kaitlyn, Rosa, get Naomi somewhere grounded. You three stay there" She ordered, fists clenching. The two toned dog and the Hispanic cat nodded, darting through the hole in the wall that Alicia made previously. Alicia cracked her knuckles and changed her stance so her feet were shoulder-length apart. "You've done enough" She growled. Maxine exchanged a look with The Bellas before laughing. "And _what_ are you going to do? Yip at me?" She taunted, laughing with the twins. Alicia crouched down, placing both of her palms on the floor.

"No. I'm going to _devour_ you" she snarled.

Her tail bristled before splitting several times. They grew in length and fire surrounded them, creeping up and engulfing her in flames as well. The three watched as the hybrid fully transformed into an auburn fox, her grey eyes leering darkly at them. Brie looked at Nikki in surprise. "Did you know she could do this?" She hissed. Nikki shot her a look. "Of course I didn't!" She spat. Maxine grabbed her sais in a white-knuckled grip and her lip curled. "I don't care what form you're in. I'm going to rip you apart." She hissed.

Alicia snarled and her tails all bristled, a psychic power constricting Nikki. She struggled, looking to Brie for help. Before her twin could move, Alicia used the psychic portion of her powers to completely rip Nikki's wings off. Her blood sprayed onto Brie and Maxine and she screamed in pain as Alicia dropped her to the floor. "You _bitch_!" Maxine snarled, lunging at Alicia. Two of her tails shot forward, grabbing her. Alicia jumped up and spun, slamming Maxine into the floor, leaving a small crater in the floor. When she landed, she ran over to the harpie twins, grabbing Nikki in her fangs and biting down. Nikki's scream cut short as she spat up blood and she cried, trying to pry Alicia's jaws off of her. Brie stared at her sister in horror and backed away quickly, fully intending to fly away to safety.

Alicia threw her head back and swallowed Nikki whole before she ran after Brie, stabbing her through the stomach with one of her tails. She turned the bleeding girl to face her, staring hatefully into her terrified eyes before setting her ablaze. Brie screamed out and Alicia devoured her as well. The fox turned, leering down at the crater where Maxine was. The raven sat up, glaring at her. "You think because you killed them means you can kill me? I'm above them both combined." She snarled, the eye on her forehead opening up and glowing yellow.

The room became enshrouded in darkness and Maxine leapt out of the crater. She ran for Alicia, grabbing a handful of her tails and slamming her into the floor before stabbing her in the chest with her sai, sending jolts upon jolts of electricity through her body. She howled in pain but swatted Maxine off of her, slowly rolling to her feet. The white fur on her chest was bleeding now but she did her best to shake off the pain. She already felt as if she'd failed Natalya by letting Cameron get killed. She didn't want anyone else to get harmed if there was anything she could do about it. Maxine flew towards a wall but she turned, placing her feet on it and using the momentum to jump back, covering her fist in black electricity and punching Alicia in the snout. The canine let out a yelp, pawing at her injured snout while Maxine jumped up from the floor and uppercutted her. She fell and let out a whimper, electricity crackling through her fur and continuously shocking her.

Maxine stood before her, smirking. "I'll hand it to you, you've got some power. I can't wait to steal it all away" She grinned, raising her sai once more. Alicia couldn't move with Maxine's electricity crackling through her body, making it hard for her to get her muscles to move. Maxine smirked and thrust the sai down to Alicia's neck.

Steel against steel.

Maxine stared in shock as her sai was knocked from her hand. It flew into one of the bookcases, embedding itself there. The sound of it reverberating echoed in the room and Maxine looked down in fury, seeing a sword covering the spot where she was once aiming. Her eyes grew and she looked to her right, seeing Kaitlyn there. The two toned dog smirked at her.

"Sup?"

Maxine didn't have enough time to react before there was something frilly in her hands. She looked down, brows furrowing at the pom pom. Kaitlyn jumped away as it detonated, knocking Maxine back. Rosa ran to her, swinging full force with her bat and hitting her in the stomach. Maxine coughed and fell to her knees. Kaitlyn snatched her sai out of the bookcase and placed it on one of Alicia's tails, petting the injured demon's stomach. Alicia let out a small keen, the tip of her tail curling around the handle. "Heads up!" Rosa called.

Maxine looked up weakly, just in time to see Alicia flick her tail, throwing her own sai at her. The weapon pierced through the gem, eye, and her skull, killing her instantly. Kaitlyn let out a sigh of relief when she saw Alicia use her powers to heal her wounded chest. Alicia stood, shaking her legs and tails out before bowing down. Kaitlyn and Rosa climbed onto her back and Naomi sent Cameron's body one last look before getting on as well.

The fox slowly made her way out.

||~With Nattie~||

Natalya grabbed handfuls of Gale's feathers and growled in pain. AJ frowned, her heart pounding. "Did someone else…?" She trailed off and Natalya nodded. "Cameron is gone" She hissed, feeling rage take over. AJ cursed under her breath and scooted closer to Natalya, wrapping her arms around her waist. "Are we going to where she was?" She questioned. Natalya shook her head. "Why not?" AJ inquired, completely puzzled. Natalya's eyes darkened.

"Because we're going to Layla"

||~With LayCool~||

Michelle glanced around, Layla right behind her. "Where the hell are we?" She muttered, rubbing her arms. There was an uneasy feel in the air and it was making her anxious. Layla didn't respond, only glancing around emotionlessly. Michelle stopped suddenly when she heard heels clicking against the floor.

Slowly, a raven woman came into view, wearing skin-tight black leather. Michelle drew her rapier, standing in front of Layla as if protecting her. Aksana crossed her arms, shaking her head slowly. "Are you sure you want to stand in front of a traitor?" She questioned. Michelle's brows furrowed. "What the fuck are you talking ab-"Her sentence ended in a choke as Layla wrapped the wire rope of her yo yo around her neck and pulled her down, cutting into her neck.

"This is our last dance, Chelle. Hope you don't hate me too much"

* * *

_*****Creature(s) of the Week: Kyuubi no Kitsune & Phoenix*****_

_*****Kyuubi no Kitsune****_

_**Also known as the nine tailed fox, this demon fox is popular in Chinese, Japanese, and Korean folklore and is often depicted in different ways. In Chinese lore, anyone who encounters a nine tailed fox and lives to tell the tale is said to become an emperor or a lord. In Korean lore, nine tailed foxes yearn to be human and they do so by turning into a woman and stealing the life forces of males. Finally, in Japanese lore, these foxes are depicted to be evil and have a massive amount of power, an amount that makes them rival even the gods**_

_*****Phoenix*****_

_**A legendary immortal fire bird of legend, phoenixes live in 500-1,000 year cycles before building a nest and setting both themselves and the nest ablaze. The fire burns until both are reduced to ash and from the ashes, the phoenix is reborn. The cry of a phoenix is said to form a beautiful song.**_

_**Character(s) of the Creature(s) of the Week: Nine Tailed Fox Alicia Fox & Phoenixes Natalya Hart and Gale*** **_

_(a/n: Late update, I know. I'm sorry. My plot bunny ran away from me and I was having trouble getting ideas down. I do believe this chapter was a bit of a redemption chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Who's excited for Battleground? I just hope it doesn't make me rage like Summerslam did. Until next time, I love you~"_

_-Scarlet_


End file.
